Babies Zodiac
by CieloDistante
Summary: El equipo Natsu esta en una misión y todo sale perfectamente. Oh espera ¿Bebes del zodiaco? ¿Virus? ¡¿Qué quieren decir con que los tengo que cuidar! y exactamente ¡¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON QUE TENGO QUE EVITAR LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL MUNDO?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió al ver la serie, espero les guste.**

**Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong> capitulo 1 <strong>

- ¡Yo te abro puerta de la doncella, Virgo! – grite para terminar la pelea con él minotauro.

El equipo Natsu estábamos en una misión para derrotar un mago misterioso que crea pociones para sus experimentos, no parece ser algo por lo cual preocuparse a primera vista pero lo es. El mago es un lunático que utiliza las pociones en la gente del pueblo y como resultado muchos habitantes del pueblo Kaishi adquirieron hábitos y habilidades de animales. También nos enteramos que hay habitantes que por estar demasiado tiempo expuestos por esos experimentos alteraron su genética y se volvieron criaturas amorfas, perdiendo así lo que los identificaba como personas transformándolas en bestias sin raciocinio. Nuestro trabajo es derrotar al científico mago loco y buscar la cura para el pueblo.

Una de esas criaturas es la que me está causando problemas en este momento. Al llegar al castillo donde se localiza el laboratorio del loco mago nos estaban esperando una docena de esas criaturas y mientras peleábamos nos fuimos separando de unos de otros.

Natsu con Happy se enfrentaron a tres bestias genéticamente mezclados con serpiente, rinoceronte y perro. Erza se quedo con cuatro dos mezclados con elefante, uno de leopardo y uno de águila. Gray con otros tres mezclados con caballo, con piraña y lobo. Wendy con Charle le toco a un humano-pulpo y a mí un humano-toro.

- Princesa, ¿castigo?- me pregunto Virgo.

- Virgo por favor has un túnel para enterrar al minotauro- le pedí. Quería terminar con esto de una vez.

Virgo hizo un agujero derrumbando al minotauro- Listo princesa ¿No castigo?- con una voz decepcionada.

Con una gota en la cabeza mire a Virgo.

-No te castigare Virgo, por favor regresa al mundo celestial.

Pero antes de que Virgo despareciera una nube de humo cayó sobre nosotros. Cuando se disipo mire a mi alrededor para buscar una anormalidad pero solo vi a mis compañeros con sus oponentes ya derrotados, nada raro. Fue entonces que se escucho una risa desquiciada resonando por las paredes del castillo.

-Magos de Fairy Tail han llegado justo a tiempo para mi experimento más grande – de la oscuridad apareció un hombre alto con porte noble mirándonos como si fuéramos ratas de laboratorio. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos rojos vistiendo una bata de laboratorio sucia.

- ¿Eres el mago que ha estado experimentando con personas? – Erza miro seriamente al hombre.

-Y si dijera que soy ese mago- rio con humor- Soy Akui el mago científico y si quieren ya pueden arrestarme, la cura para los habitantes están en el laboratorio.

-Oi ¿Te rindes así sin más?- Gray veía con sospecha al hombre y no era el único todos lo hacíamos - ¿Y simplemente nos das la cura para lo que has trabajado tanto?

-Los habitantes del pueblo no me importan y me entrego porque al final terminaran buscándome – todos veíamos al mago confundidos, en ese entonces Akui nos miro fijamente a Virgo y a mí para entonces reír con humor – Si, me buscaran ya que mi experimento más grande se ha puesto en movimiento.

Mire al hombre confundida _¿A qué se refiere con que se ha puesto en marcha su experimento más grande?_ Al ver que Akui seguía observándonos a Virgo y a mi sentí un escalofrió _– ¡¿Y por qué diablos se nos queda viendo tan fijamente con esa gran sonrisa?! Que miedo._

Es entonces que noto que Virgo seguía aquí – Virgo ¿Por qué aun no has vuelto al mundo celestial?

Todos nos vieron al notar lo mismo.

-Princesa ese humo recién me hizo sentir rara pero regresare al mundo celestial para ver si se me quita.

-Bien si te pones peor me avisas ¿Si?- De verdad me preocupo por mis valiosos espíritus.

Después de asentir Virgo desapareció. Al menos ya terminamos con el trabajo. Aunque aun me pone nerviosa lo que dijo Akio sobre el experimento más grande pero dejo de pensar en eso ya que no hay sentido en sus palabras lo único raro fue ese humo y no nos afecto a ninguno de nosotros. Claro Virgo dijo que le hizo sentir extraña pero nada fuera de lo normal además ella ya está en el mundo celestial y si llega a pasar algo estoy segura que los demás espíritus harán lo posible para ayudar.

Si, deben ser solo imaginaciones mías no debo de pensar mucho en eso.

Pero fue en ese momento en el que Erza estaba llevándose al mago Akui y al pasar por mi lado que note la satisfacción en sus ojos_. Si imaginaciones mías._

_¿Pero de verdad son solo imaginaciones de mi mente? Porque seamos sinceros desde cuando una misión con el equipo Natsu sale perfectamente bien._

00000000000

Entregamos al mago Akio, y la cura y recibir la recompensa para regresar al gremio.

Todo pasó con normalidad tanto que ya no le di más vueltas sobre Akio. Natsu se mareo en el regreso como siempre, Wendy le ayudo como siempre, Gray se burlo de la imagen que daba Natsu y Erza les hiso la tan usada pregunta de que si se estaban peleando, **como siempre**, el gremio nos recibió como siempre y como de costumbre terminaron haciendo desastres por todo el gremio.

Todo está bien muy bien entonces ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando de nuevo en Akio y en su maldito humo?!

Con un suspiro entro al apartamento y llamo a Plue para distraerme pero en vez de Plue apareció horologium.

- ¿Q-qué?- estoy segura que llame a Plue.

- Tengo un mensaje del Rey de los espíritus estelares- dice dándome una nota y desapareciendo.

Aun sorprendida abro la nota para leer lo siguiente.

**Querida amiga:**

**A través de esta carta le estoy avisando que** hubo** un problema en el mundo celestial, al parecer Virgo fue contaminada por una extraña sustancia que se extendió por varios espíritus. Según lo que Virgo me comento fue en una misión en donde ella fue expuesta a un humo de un mago científico y que al perecer solo le afecta a los espíritus. Tuve que poner en resguardo a los espíritus que aun no tienen un contratista para no infectar a los demás y enviar a los afectados con sus contratistas, no se preocupe por el desgaste de magia, cuando los reciba en su mundo entenderá a que me refiero. **

**Por ahora los espíritus más afectados son los 12 del zodiaco. Le envié una carta a la maga celestial Yukino para ponerla al tanto y se pongan de acuerdo en buscar una cura. Nosotros aun no sabemos de una cura por lo cual le pido vieja amiga que investiguen a ese mago científico. **

_No puede ser este es el mal presentimiento que no me dejaba tranquila. ¿Qué les habrá pasado a los espíritus? ¿Mmmh?-_ pensé al ver que la carta seguía-_ ¿Posdata?_

En ese momento una luz inundo toda la sala, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos vi a 8 niños de entre 9 y 12 años, y dos bebes. Mire con los ojos abiertos a los niños- _¿Qué hacen estos niños_ aquí?

- ¡Qué! ¿Esta es la que nos cuidará? En que está pensando el Rey de los espíritus – dijo una niña de largo pelo azul cielo y ojos de un azul oscuro océano muy familiar – Si se nota que ni siquiera puede conseguirse un novio como diablos puede cuidarnos.

Fue entonces que supe porque me era tan familiar - ¡¿Aquarius?! - Deje caer la nota que tenía en las manos y fue entonces que vi las últimas palabras de la carta sobre todo una parte en especial que me dejo paralizada.

**PD: Vieja Amiga el virus hace que los espíritus celestiales retrocedan su cuerpo en el tiempo hasta cuando eran niños, sus mentes también son como el de los niños, usted se hará** **cargo de ellos ****y por favor no permita que destruyan el mundo.**

_-Oh, mierda._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por favor dejen reviews<em>**


	2. Chapter 2 Pequeños demonios

**hola aquí el segundo capitulo, por favor dejen reviews y gracias por los que se tomaron las molestias en leer mis historias.**

**El creador de Fairy Tail es Hiro Mashima y la historia es mía ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Vieja Amiga el virus hace que los espíritus celestiales retrocedan su cuerpo en el tiempo hasta cuando eran niños, sus mentes también son como el de los niños, usted se hará cargo de ellos <strong>**y por favor no permita que destruyan el mundo.**

_- Oh, mierda._

**Capitulo 2 **

**~Pequeños demonios~**

**Pov Lucy**

_- Esto tiene que ser una broma del Rey de los Espíritus._

_-_ ca…

- _Si, posiblemente una broma._

_- vaca…_

_- Pero no visualizo al Rey de los espíritus o a Sagitarius, o Aries, o Capricornio haciendo una broma y menos una de tan mal gusto. Ni siguiera Aquarius, por mucho que le guste meterse conmigo, sería capaz de algo así._- ¡Estúpida vaca te estoy hablando!- _Si, eso sería más del tipo de Aqua... ¿Vaca?_

En ese momento siento una corriente de agua noqueándome contra la pared. Cuando abro los ojos después de haberlos cerrado del susto miro en shock a la niña Aquarius que tiene su mano levantada hacia mí.

- ¡¿P -por qué hiciste eso?! – dije al comprender lo que hizo esa niña y como me dejo de pies a cabeza mojada y parte del piso también, el cual tendré que limpiar después.

- Hmmp, es tu culpa que estuvieras perdida en tu mente, si no fuera así podrías haberlo esquivado… quizás. – me dijo con burla.

- Me lanzaste un torrente de agua solo porque no te prestaba atención ¿en serio?- estaba impactada de lo alborotadora que es aun con esa imagen de niña, ahora que lo pienso- ¿Me dijiste "vaca" hace un momento?

- Si lo hizo- respondió un niño serio con una mirada aburrida. Tenía el pelo corto de color negro igual que sus ojos.

-¡Se responder por mí misma, así que no te metas Sagitario! – lo supuse, esa cara seria es la misma que el Sagitarius que conozco.

Sagitario se encogió de hombros en una actitud desinteresada para irse a sentar en una esquina junto a una niña de pelo rosa largo, los ojos no se le veían por el flequillo y por estar mirando al suelo, estaba tan encogida que parecía querer desaparecer en la pared.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste vaca? – volví a la conversación que tenia con Aquarius.

- Por las pelotas que llevas al frente ¿Por qué más? – dijo viendo con desprecio a mi pecho.

Me sonroje por lo que dijo y use mis brazos en mi pecho para hacer una barrera para su mirada intensa.

- Nunca has usado ese término conmigo – entonces una idea se me paso por la cabeza, una muy descabellada idea - ¿Sabes quién soy?

La carta del Rey espiritual decía que sus cuerpos y mentes son como los niños pero nunca se me paso por la cabeza que existiera la posibilidad de que no tuvieran sus recuerdos.

Es entonces que noto que Aquarius niña no tiene aleta como la adulta. Y recordando lo que leí en un libro viejo sobre el mundo celestial, que decía algo sobre eso; que los espíritus celestiales crecen como otros niños normales pero que al recibir el titulo con el cual son reconocidos y llamados por las llaves adquieren características similares a dicho titulo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Cómo podría yo saber que nuestra tutora seria una vaca estúpida? – mirándome con el seño fruncido.

- Aquarius podrías dejar de usar ese término tan despectivamente… - dijo un niño pelirrojo con ojos negros._ ¿Scorpio, tal vez?- _moo.

_- ¿Moo? ¡¿MOO?! El único de los espíritus que conozco que dice "moo" es Taurus pero no puede ser que alguien tan pervertido haya sido un niño tan…- _viendo bien al pequeño Taurus_-… tan… -_haciendole pucheros a Aquarius_-…tan lindo- _dije con una sonrisa boba de lo lindo que era.

- Qué no sabes que las vacas son las madres que dan la leche con la cual se usa para diferentes cosas, que la mujer tenga grandes proporciones solo significa que son más aptas para llevar un hijo y dar mucha sana leche para alimentarlo bla bla bla bla….. – _Bueno hable muy pronto _¿_Es que acaso no me estaba ayudando?_ Es entonces que Taurus estaba diciendo que hormonas producen las grandes proporciones que me puse completamente roja, ya no sé si por vergüenza por todo lo que decía o ira hacia el depravado que le haya metido esas cosas en la cabeza a un niño inocente o tal vez sea por ambas.

- Ya empezó con su discurso sobre porque la mujeres son más valiosas cuando tienen más senos, menos vientre y más trasero- dijo una niña de pelo corto rosa con la mayoría del pelo suelto y unas pequeñas colitas a cada lado de su cabeza y unos ojos azules.

- ¿Siempre anda diciendo eso? - le pregunte

- Solo si alguien toca el tema tabú; la vaca y los atributos de las mujeres aunque estoy segura de que en su mente es lo mismo. Por la cara sin emociones concluí que era Virgo- Oye por cierto ¿Cómo termina la relación entre Julia y Erick?

La pregunta estaba tan fuera de lugar que me dejo en shock, pero un momento después es cuando me doy cuenta que esos son los nombres que les puse a los protagonistas de mi novela aun no terminada.

- ¡¿Leíste mi novela?!

- Bueno estaba a la vista pensé que era lógico que era para que cualquiera con ojos la leyera.

- No estaba a la "vista", estaba dentro del cajón justamente para que nadie la lea.

Virgo me miro por unos segundo antes de responder – es lo mismo, si no tiene candado no es tan importante o tan privado- para luego irse a husmear el resto de mi casa sin vergüenza y sin importarle lo que estaba pasando con sus compañeros.

Preferí vigilar la discusión que llevaba Taurus con Aquarius. De pronto Taurus dejo de hablar para observar fijamente al de pecho de Aquarius.

Y entonces ella al notar a donde la estaba mirando tan fijamente, se tapo de la misma manera en que yo lo había hecho cuando pase por el mismo escrutinio.

- ¡M- me crecerán! Algún día- si me hubieran dicho que vería el día que Aquarius se sonrojara de vergüenza pensaría entonces que ese sería un fenómeno pre-apocalíptico pero no estamos en el apocalipsis ni nada por el estilo, lo peor que podría pasar es que Aquarius adulta se llegue a enterar de esto y vaya tras de mí. Pero ¡hey! no es mi culpa que esto pasara.

_**-¿No fue tú culpa que por ti**_ _**Virgo haya regresado al mundo celestial infectada por un nuevo, raro y contagioso virus?**_ - pero parece que a mi conciencia no le gusta quedarse callada y siempre ir derecho con la verdad oculta en lo más profundo de mí ser- _**Cuando Aquarius se entere de toda la historia y vea que todo apunta hacia nosotras puedes apostar que será el fin del mundo, del nuestro.- **_sentí que se me helo la sangre de solo imaginarme ese futuro posiblemente no tan lejano.

- Ya sé por qué te da tanta envidia el cuerpo de nuestra tutora pero no te preocupes aunque nunca crezcan siempre puedes reproducirte como el pez, como tu signo espiritual- expusoTaurus con una gran sonrisa despreocupada e inocente que solo he visto en Natsu.

_**- Y el mini pervertido no hace más que empeorarlo.**_

Se creó un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno. Y entonces paso, en la cabeza de mini Aquarius se le marco una vena y levanto no una sino las dos manos hacia mini Tauros y creó un enorme remolino de agua que engullo al chico por completo.

- S- sigo pensando que las mujeres adecuadas son las más grandes – dijo casi en la inconsciencia mini Taurus, mientras mini Aquarius se fue a sentar a un sofá ignorándonos a todos.

_ - Veo que nunca cambiaran más bien guiándome en sus futuros se volverán mucho peor - _una gota cayó por mi cabeza al pensar en las manías de los espíritus que ya conozco.

Suspire con cansancio para después ver el reloj en la pared y sorprenderme de que solo hayan pasado veinte minutos y ahora sean apenas las 7:40pm.

En eso siento un jalón en mi brazo, y al bajar la vista veo a un niño de cabello castaño y ojos marrón oscuro, Loke – señorita, señorita es verdad lo que dice Taurus ¿Qué usted es una candidata perfecta para ser una esposa?-definitivamente tengo que alejar a mini Taurus de los demás antes de que provoque depravación en sus mentes inocentes _o lo que quede de inocente en estos niños_.– debe de serlo ya que usted parece una princesa. Bien ya lo decidí ¡Serás mi futura esposa! – _¿Qué?_

- ¿No preferirías a alguien más a tu edad?- le dije con paciencia intentando convencerlo.

- ¿Qué interesa la edad? Mientras seas una gran esposa y puedas dar mucho hijos entonces eres perfecta para mí – con una sonrisa arrogante, demasiado arrogante para un niño de su edad. Le iba a decir que no sería su esposa cuando en ese momento salto a la pequeña mesa de la sala y grito- ¡Oigan todos la señorita tutora es ahora mi prometida y futura madre de mi hijos así que hombres aléjense!

- ¡¿Oye que estás diciendo?! – He estado mucho tiempo roja para una sola noche- ¡Nunca dije nada sobre aceptar ser tu prometida!

La sonrisa de mini Loke disminuyo - ¿Quieres tener una relación ilícita? Por mi está bien – dijo tranquilamente mientras se bajaba de la mesa, mientras lo veía con la boca abierta.

- Taurus tiene razón, no eres una vaca – comento de la nada mini Aquarius desde el sillón, sonriéndome malvadamente – eres una zorra.

Mi mente se quedo en blanco de la impresión por el nivel de lenguaje que tenían mis espíritus desde niños.

- Eso no es correcto – un niño de largo pelo azabache amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la nuca y ojos azul oscuro hablo con seriedad sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo _¿Quién es ese?_ – el término usado para "zorra" hace referencia a las prostitutas, lo cual aun no hay evidencias de que ese sea el caso. – Entonces levanto la vista del libro para verme de arriba abajo, analizándome – Hmmp, yo diría más bien pedófila.

- ¡Pedófila! – _inhala una, dos, tres, exhala, cuatro, cinco, seis, inhala, siete, ocho, nueve…. _

…_inhala treinta y siete, treinta y ocho, bien. _

Un niño de pelo largo amarrado en una trenza de color rojo y ojos negros levanto la mano.

- ¿Si? Umm… - intente saber que espíritu era.

-S- scorpio quería saber ¿Cuándo nos dirá su nombre y lo que haremos en este mundo?- dijo con timidez. Es increíble que el chico que no ha mostrado más que seguridad haya sido tan tímido en su niñez.

- Tienes razón no nos hemos presentado. Bien hagamos algo ¿Por qué no nos sentamos en un círculo y nos presentamos y decimos cosas sobre nosotros?- _Debo de ser más serena en situaciones como estas y no ponerme a su nivel ¡Son solo niños por todos los dioses!_

- ¿No nos vas a preguntar si tenemos hambre? - mini Aquarius hablo de nuevo. _¿Cómo olvide algo tan importante?_ Ahora me siento culpable porque estos niños estén pasando hambre.

- Es cierto, lo siento ¿Tienen hambre?

- Pues no ya comimos antes de venir aquí – mini Aquarius tenía una sonrisa de burla.

Cerré los ojos _inhala uno, dos, tres, exhala, cuatro, cinco….-…..cuarenta y cinco…. _

_0000000000000000_

Después de calmarme nos sentamos en un circulo para hablar mejor sobre nosotros.

- Bien empezare yo ya que soy la mayor, mi nombre es Lucy Heartifilia y soy una maga celestial, también estoy en un gremio de magos llamada Fairy Tail – me presente y señale al de mi derecha para que empezara su presentación.

- Soy Virgo, y me gusta saber cosas sobre los demás- a pesar de la cara inexpresiva se le notaba una pequeña sonrisa al decir lo último.

La siguiente fue la chica de pelo rosa largo con el flequillo en los ojos.

- M- mi nombre es A-aries, m-e gusta l-a cereza y yo e-espero no ser una molestia Lu-lucy-san – mini Aries no es muy diferente de la adulta solo que es más tímida y no se anda disculpando siempre, aunque Virgo tampoco ha dicho su acostumbrada frase.

- Soy Cancer y no me gusta que me digan afeminado solo por representar a un cangrejo ebi– dijo un niño de pelo negro y en pico y ojos verdes. Nunca había visto los ojos de Cancer. También note que dijo su frase característica de adulto – y lo digo desde ya mujer,- viéndome - no me involucres con inútiles asuntos de mujeres, nunca ebi – mini Cancer me recuerda a los yakuzas cuando habla así. ¿_Aunque eso que dijo recién no era un comentario machista?_

- También odia los camarones – me susurro inexpresivamente Virgo – pero no se ha dado cuenta que al final de su frase siempre pone la palabra ebi (camarón) siempre dice que él nunca profanaría su lenguaje con dicha palabra – en su cara apareció una pequeña sonrisa y tengo el presentimiento de que se divierte con esto.

-Mi nombre es Leo y seré el futuro líder de los 12 del zodiaco, soy soltero, me gusta el chocolate, no me gusta estar solo en la cama, bla bla bla – seguía hablando sobre sus atributos y más que una presentación parecía estarse promocionando a sí mismo para una encuesta de "pareja perfecta" por su tono galante.

De repente un torrente de agua cayó en mini Loke callándole en el acto. Mire a mini Aquarius que estaba sentada al lado de mini Loke, mirándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha-

- Bien ya que Leo "caballerosamente" cerro la boca me toca a mí. Soy Aquarius y metete conmigo y no te gustara el resultado- me estaba mirando fijamente, obviamente una amenaza dirigida a mí.

- Podías simplemente decirme que te dejara presentarte no tenias que ahogarme ¿sabes? – mini Loke estaba mirando mini Aquarius con reproche pero solo dio ternura con el flequillo mojado medio tapándole sus ojos, casi como un gatito mojado.

- No me culpes por molestarme por que cada vez que hablas es solo para decir cosas innecesarias.

- Oye ¿Sabes que seré el próximo líder de los 12 del zodiaco? Deberías tenerme más respeto – de verdad estaba orgulloso por ser el futuro representante de leo, el león.

- ¿Respeto? Yo debería ser la líder ya que soy la que estoy al pendiente de los 12 del zodiaco, mientras que tú… - viéndole de arriba abajo con arrogancia - … solo andas por ahí buscando mujeres y marcarlas tuyas como ganado para en un futuro te den la mejor descendencia. Lo cual, por cierto, es desagradable y harías un gran favor al mundo si no traes a más tú.

- ¿Por qué no pasamos al siguiente? – intervine antes de que mini Loke dijera algo que, estoy segura, ocasionara que mini Aquarius me inunde el apartamento. Oh que me deje sin el espíritu del león.

- Moo soy Taurus y solo puedo decir que estoy a sus servicios para proteger a ese perfecto cuerpo – mini Tauros era el siguiente _¿Por qué no lo senté junto a mini Loke para que recibieran en conjunto el ataque de mini Aquarius?_

Mini Aquarius pareció leerme el pensamiento porque un segundo después otro torrente de agua cayó a mini Taurus.

- Moooo – quedándose inconsciente, de nuevo.

Dejando eso de lado voltee para ver al que sigue deseando terminar con esto de una vez para poder limpiar el desastre hechos a mi pobre casa e irnos a dormir.

- S- soy Scorpio, por favor disculpe a mis compañeros señorita Lucy – aun que sea tímido el que demuestre tanta sinceridad me hace pensar que mini Scorpio será un gran aliado en el futuro contra estos niños.

Asiento y le doy una sonrisa amable, el cual hace que un pequeño sonrojo aparezca en cara.

- Soy Sagitarius, no me gustan los caballos, odio los caballos y me gustaría que dejaran de existir los caballos – dijo con apatía.

- Pero representas a un centauro ¿Por qué tienes tanto desagrado a los caballos? – nunca vi que un espíritu celestial odiara representar a su signo.

- ¡No lo entiendes con solo verlos! ¡¿Qué tienes por ojos, mujer?!¡Son caballos! ¡Tienen cara larga! ¡Les cuelga el estomago! ¡¿Qué pasa con esas patas escuálidas?! ¡y esas pezuñas! ¡¿Por qué andan por ahí como si se creyeran tanto cuando en realidad solo son usados como burros de cargas?! ¡¿Cómo pueden existir criaturas tan antinaturales?! ¡Solo yo con mi suerte me toco el peor signo! – me estaba empezando a dar miedo él como una simple pregunta le hizo pasar de apático-pasivo a histérico-agresivo.

Escucho un suspiro a mi izquierda - tuviste que hacerle justamente esa pregunta ¿verdad? – Era el niño con el pelo recogido azabache y ojos azules oscuro – por cierto soy Capricornio y me gusta leer y estudiar y agradecería que, si es posible, mi tiempo de estudio no se vea interrumpido.

Entonces dejó de leer el libro para verme directamente y bajo la voz para que solo yo lo oyera aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos con la discusión que se armo entre mini Aquarius, mini Sagitarius y mini ¿Virgo?

- Te daré un consejo que usaras para mantener la paz necesaria para que pueda leer.

* Uno: nunca saques los temas tabús caballos, partes de mujeres o vacas.

* Dos: mantén a Scorpio y a Aries de aliados.

* Tres: intenta que la curiosidad de Virgo no pase a lo intenso, es muy curiosa.

* Cuatro: mantente alejada de Aquarius, Leo y Taurus.

* Cinco: no interrumpas mi tiempo de lectura.

_- ¿Soy yo o eso último lo dijo con una mirada de muerte?_

- Y, el consejo que deberías darle mayor prioridad ahora; los gemelos Gemi y Mini se fueron volando hace ya un rato por la ventana, así que será mejor que te apures a buscarlos porque conociéndolos harán travesuras por todos lados.

- Eh, ¿Desde cuándo se fueron?- mirando por toda la casa.

- Antes de que empezáramos con las presentaciones – volviendo la vista a su libro.

- ¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?! – grite parándome para ir a buscar a los bebés atrayendo así la mirada de todos los niños a excepción de mini Capricornio que seguía leyendo tranquilamente su libro.

- Porque no es mi responsabilidad sino la tuya, y mejor apúrate si quieres dormir una cuantas horas – dijo viendo al reloj que marcaban las 9:00pm.

_- Respira hondo Lucy no te dejes vencer por la histeria- _me dije a mi misma mientras salía por la puerta y les decía a los niños que no salieran de casa.

0000000000

Después de cuatros largas horas buscando a los gemelos, disculpándome con los que habían molestado y pagando por los daños y traerlos al fin a casa entre mis brazos medio dormidos tan solo para ver que todo estaba sucio y desordenado. Unos vasos rotos en el piso, una silla rota y desde donde estaba note que el baño con la puerta cerrada le salían charcos de agua.

¿Los niños? Pues los muy ingratos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. Las niñas estaban en mi cama ocupando todo el espacio, mini Cancer, Scorpio, Loke y Capricornio estaban en los sofás acaparándolos. Mini Sagitarius estaba en una esquina con una almohada y una manta y mini Taurus, bueno él estaba inconsciente arriba de la mesa.

Sin más espacio para los gemelos y para mí no me quedo de otra que acostándome en el incomodo piso con los gemelos ya completamente dormidos sobre mí para que no durmieran en el piso mientras los abrazaba para darles calor, intentando dormir.

_- Vamos Lucy, tienes que calmarte, son unos niños, solo necesitan algo de disciplina._

_**Por favor, hay que ser sinceras esos "niños" no son más que unos pequeños demonios.**_

Y con eso me quede dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Les gustaría comentar algo?<strong>

**Ah por cierto quería ponerles un adelanto el titulo es "Si esos pequeños demonios no me matan... :**

_**Entre al gremio solo para sentir una gran aura cargada de muerte pero es solo cuando preste verdadera atención que me di cuenta que los causantes de dichas auras me están viendo fijamente a mí.**_

_**Y al ver a un niño zodiacal con cada una de esas dichas personas peligrosas es cuando pensé ¡¿Qué hicieron ahora estos pequeños demonios como para hacer que los magos más terroríficos del gremio me quieran matar?!**_

**Sip el titulo completo es: "Si esos pequeños demonios no me matan, el gremio lo hará"**


	3. Chapter 3 El gremio lo hara

**Aquí el tercer capitulo**

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews y a los que me siguen y a los que pusieron esta historia como favoritos.**

**Si quieren pueden ver otras historias que estoy escribiendo y comentar. ;)**

**Lo de siempre: Fairy Tail es creación de Hiro Mashima y la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p>-<em> Vamos Lucy, tienes que calmarte, son unos niños, solo necesitan algo de disciplina.<em>

_**Por favor, hay que ser sinceras esos "niños" no son más que unos pequeños demonios.**_

Y con eso me quede dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 <strong>

_**~Si esos pequeños demonios no me matan, el gremio lo hará~**_

**POV Lucy:**

- Piri~ Piri~ - sentí movimiento en mi pecho - Piri~ Piri~

- Mmm cinco minutos más.

- Piri~ Piri~ - _Quiero dormir. Espera ¿"Piri~ Piri~"?_ _¿Por qué me suena? -_ Piri~ Piri~ - abrí los ojos cuando escuche un lloriqueo.

- ¿Gemi, Mini? ¿Por qué lloran? – estaba confundida solo recuerdo quedarme dormida con ellos y ahora están llorando.

_- _Los gemelos tienen hambre – me dio la respuesta mini Capricornio que estaba sentado en el piso frente a la mesa pequeña, leyendo un libro, entonces me acorde de todo lo que paso ayer y todo el desastre que ocasionaron.

Me concentro por ahora en los gemelos que viéndolos bien parecen más humanos que de los espíritus que conocía. Ambos tenían el pelo corto de azul claro, el niño más corto que la niña y sus ojos eran de un tono de azul más oscuro. Ambos llevaban pijamas de una sola pieza con capucha de color negro con adornos de grillos en amarillo.- ¿Qué edad tienen? – le pregunte a mini Capricornio mientras seguía viendo a los lindos bebes.

- Están cerca de cumplir un año y medio – mini Capricornio dejo su lectura para observar a los bebes – Gemi es el niño y Mini la niña que no te se olvide y necesitan comida ya que son las 8 de la mañana.

- Si y no solo ellos, aquí hay 8 niños más que también necesitan alimentarse o ¿Qué clase de tutora eres como para dormir tranquilamente mientras dejas sin la comida más importante del día a unos pequeños niños en crecimiento?- interrumpió despectivamente mini Aquarius que salía del baño ya vestida y con el pelo mojado.

- ¿Pero qué estas usando?- olvide su anterior comentario para observar horrorizada su ropa fuera de moda. Mini Aquarius vestía una camisa y pantalón de deporte de color gris con un símbolo al frente de dos líneas onduladas paralelas entre sí en azul representando al signo de Acuario. – Y por cierto ¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que me quedara dormida del agotamiento? – le dije molesta.

- ¿Gemi y Mini? Duh. Y esta es nuestra ropa de entrenamiento.

Mire confundida a mini Aquarius - ¿Y por qué no usas algo más casual? Hoy no vamos a entrenar.

- Este es la único tipo de ropa que tenemos - antes de que mini Aquarius empezara a insultar mini Capricornio respondió – y claro la pijama que es con la que nos viste ayer.

- Es decir ¿Qué no tienen otra ropa que este conjunto de entrenamiento y la pijama?

- Piri~ Piri~ - los gemelos empezaron a jalarme con un tierno berrinche en sus caritas. Mini Aquarius vio a los bebes antes de suspirar e ir a donde estaban unos bolsos amontonados.

- Dales de comer o estarán inquietos y de mal humor el resto del día - me ordeno mini Aquarius antes de buscar algo entre los bolsos.

- ¿En donde están los demás?- le pregunte a mini Capricornio mientras me paraba para ir a la cocina a buscar unas compotas que oportunamente tenía guardadas para darle a Asuka.

- Cancer está dando una vuelta por la manzana, Scorpio fue a comprar comida y pañales para los bebes- lo mire sorprendida mientras mini Capricornio se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia- dijo que no puedes alimentar a los gemelos con solo compota y que necesitaras los pañales– asiento en silencio en acuerdo mientras les doy compota con una cucharita a los gemelos los cuales me dan una sonrisita de felicidad por llenar sus estómagos – Sagitario esta en el techo del edificio, meditando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué está meditando en el techo?

- Es parte del entrenamiento y a Sagitario se le da mejor la meditación y ¿Por qué en el techo? Porque es un lugar apartado de la multitud. – _es increíble que mini Sagitario tenga una actividad aparte de pegarse a una esquina o exaltarse con los caballos – _Leo fue a investigar el territorio pero apenas camino unos tres metros cuando se quedo atontado con una señorita que paso a su lado, después la siguió como acosador pero no te alteres, ya envié a Taurus por el- levante inmediatamente la cabeza y vi sorprendida a mini Capricornio por lo recién dicho.

- ¿Enviaste al pequeño pervertido número uno para buscar al pequeño pervertido número dos que estaba siguiendo a una chica?

- Mmm, ah, ¿Te refieres a que son una mala combinación? No te preocupes por eso, le di una nota a Taurus para que se la dé a Leo en cuanto lo encuentre y cuando lo lea ambos regresaran a casa inmediatamente.

- ¿Y qué dice esa nota? ¿Qué es hora de comer? – bufe con sarcasmo.

- Claro que no, eso es estúpido. Le escribí que su "querida Lucy" estaría pronto a despertar y que si se apuraban podrían estar a tiempo para verte desnuda mientras te bañabas – dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Eso sí que no – dije limpiando los restos que quedo en las mejillas de los gemelos – me bañare antes de que esos mini degenerados regresen.

- Eso no es posible ahora – mini Aquarius volvió con de su búsqueda con unos conjuntos en gris idéntico al de ella entre sus brazos – Virgo y Aries están en el baño, las tres ya nos bañamos pero a las dos se les olvido su uniforme – para luego verme con burla – Antes de irme vi a Virgo curioseando todo en el baño y como la conozco tardara antes de terminar con su investigación, así que tendrás que prepararte para tener a esos depravados contigo al bañarte.

_Respira profundamente Lucy, respira profundamente. _

- ¿Quién limpio el desastre que ocasionaron anoche? – pregunte al notar que la habitación estaba limpia y ordenada, claro excepto por tener una silla menos.

- Al despertar y ver el desorden nos pusimos de acuerdo para limpiarlo antes de que te despertaras – Mini Capriconio me respondió con desinterés.

-¿T –todos ustedes limpiaron el desorden? – dije con los ojos abiertos mientras veía a mini Aquarius sin creer que realmente "todos", en plural, ayudaron a arreglar la casa.

- Hmmp, para que te quede claro yo solo lo hice para que no me molestes en una mañana tan hermosa como esta – cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza con petulancia. Sonreí al ver lo tierna que puede llegar a ser mini Aquarius a veces.

0000000000000

_- "Tierna" las arpías, ¿Cómo pude pensar que estos niños podrían ser tiernos?_

Después de saber en dónde estaban los niños y que estaban haciendo me quede tranquila y espere a que los que estaban afuera regresaran para desayunar. Al terminar con el desayuno me fui a bañar, con mini Loke y mini Taurus amarrados a las sillas, y me prepare para salir con los pequeños. Quería agradecerles por haber limpiado el cuarto así que los lleve a una tienda de ropa para niños para ellos mismos escogieran las que más les gustara y ahí fue donde todo empeoro.

- No, Aries tienes que escoger la ropa que más te guste no una de deporte o no hubiera tenido sentido el venir aquí... - - ...Virgo, no sé de donde viene la tela de cada conjunto, solo busca algo que quieras ponerte... - - ...Capricornio ¿Por qué no dejas ese libro por un momento y buscas también?... - - ... ¡Taurus ese es un disfraz de vaca, no una vaca real!... - - ... ¡Leo deja de molestar a la cajera y ve a buscar la ropa!... - - ...Scorpio no te preocupes por el precio, yo lo pagare, no, en serio no te preocupes... - - ...Sagitarius por favor deja esa esquina y ve a buscar lo que quieras ponerte, ¡Y no busques ropa gris!... - - ...Cancer ¿Seguro que quieres esa ropa? ¡Todo el conjunto es en negro! ¿Y eso es una calavera?... - - ...Gemi, Mini ¿Qué piensan de este conjunto para bebes? Aww, a ambos les gusta, ¡Esperen no se peleen, el conjunto viene con el par!...- -...Aquarius dije que buscaran algo que les guste ¡No que tomes toda la tienda!

Suspire cuando terminamos de comprar, juro que esta es la primera vez en mi vida que odie tanto ir de compras. Observe a los niños con sus nuevos conjuntos para luego sonreír - _al menos valió la pena._

Mini Aries usaba un vestido rosa pálido con imágenes de cerezas y unas zapatillas del mismo color, mini Virgo usaba una falda negra con una franela blanca con el símbolo de una rosa al frente y unas zapatillas negras, mini Aquarius usaba un vestido azul oscuro con una zapatillas blancas, mini Capricornio escogió un pantalón beige y una camisa de dos colores, blanca en la parte de abajo y azul oscuro arriba con las palabras "book ice" escritas en frente, mini Taurus tenía puesto un short negro con una franela marrón y una vaca dibujada con las letras "beber leche para crecer" arriba del dibujo, mini Loke usaba un short blanco con una camisa verde y como accesorio extra unos lentes negros, mini Scorpio usaba un pantalón negro con una camisa roja con un escorpión blanco dibujado, mini Sagitarius usaba un pantalón bombacho en marrón oscuro y una camiseta negra, mini Cancer escogió un pantalón negro con una camisa verde que combinaban con sus ojos y los gemelos usaban un pantaloncito azul claro y una camisa con capucha blanca que les quedaba de maravilla, les compre también unas medias blancas pero ambos prefirieron ir descalzos. Todos los niños llevaban zapatos negros.

Estaba tan concentrada en los niños que no repare en la bola de pelo azul que venía directo a mi busto, si no hasta que fue muy tarde y quede noqueada por dicha bola.

- Lucy~ – vi a Happy abrazando mi pecho. Happy volteo para observar a los niños que nos miraban sorprendidos - Lucy ¿Y estos niños? – me miro con una cara picara - ¿Son tuyos?

- No, están a mi cuidado- voltee a ambos lados buscando a Natsu que siempre va a todas partes con Happy y lo vi corriendo hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en la cara hasta que de pronto se detiene y mueve la nariz oliendo el aire para luego fruncir el ceño confundido. Se acerca y mira fijamente a los niños.

- Luce ¿Estos niños son los zodiacales? – estaba analizando a los pequeños.

- Si, por ciertas circunstancias quedaron así y no se acuerdan de nosotros así que ¿Podrías no mencionar algo al respeto en frente de ellos? – le susurre para que los pequeños no me oyeran - chicos ellos son mis compañeros, el chico es Natsu y el gato Happy, después les presentare a mis otros compañeros Gray, Erza, Wendy y Charle - alce la voz para que me oyeran.

Los niños analizaron a Natsu y a Happy con atención.

- Que te quede claro rosado Lucy es mía - mini Loke le frunció el ceño a Natsu. iba a decirle que no era de nadie cuando los gemelos que estaban sentados en una banca flotaron hasta donde estaba Happy metido en mi busto para luego agarrar con sus manitas su pelaje y jalar mientras lloriqueaban - ¡Piri~ Piri~! Happy al no querer que lo jalaran, se separo de mi, y al hacerlo unos segundos después los gemelos ocuparon su lugar entre mis brazos.

Natsu se acerco a observar a los gemelos de cerca mirándolos concentradamente y moviendo su nariz.

- Son los azules ¿verdad? – me pregunto sorprendido.

- Si.

- Pfft – miro a Happy que nos estaba viendo con una sonrisa burlona– así parecen una pareja con sus bebes – me sonroje mientras Natsu veía raro a Happy – _te gusta ~ - _termino arrastrando la lengua mientras me veía, fulmine con los ojos al estúpido gato.

- Lucy – mini Virgo se me acerco mientras me miraba fijamente - ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?

Me sonroje aun más si es posible mientras buscaba las palabras para responderle.

- Eso es fácil – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, Happy y yo lo miramos sorprendidos de que él estuviera a punto de hablar de sexo – Cuando los papas se aman le piden a una cigüeña que les traigan una semilla para que crezca en el estomago de la futura mamá- los niños observaron a Natsu confundidos creando un largo silencio.

- E –estoy por ir al gremio para hablar de un tema con el Maestro ¿Por qué no empezamos yendo? – dije intentando distraer a los niños de la conversación anterior.

0000000000000

Estábamos caminando rumbo al gremio, los niños iban adelante hablando mientras Natsu, Happy, los gemelos y yo íbamos un poco más rezagados.

- Natsu gracias por no decirle la verdad sobre de donde vienen los bebes – dándole con una sonrisa.

Natsu se detuvo y me vio fijamente, haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa- _¿Abre dicho algo malo?_

- ¿A qué te refieres con historia real?¿No que la cigüeña trae las semillas que luego se convierten en bebes?

Mire impactada a Natsu - ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Hace tiempo Gray, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, cana y yo una vez le preguntamos a Macao pero se puso tan nerviosos que nos dijo que mejor le preguntáramos a Wakaba, ¿umm? – puso su mano bajo su barbilla mientras se concentraba en algo – ahora que lo pienso Wakaba hizo lo mismo y nos envió a otra persona y de esa persona a otra y de esa a otra hasta que terminamos con el Maestro - sonrió con el recuerdo - el Maestro nos quería enviar a otra persona pero al decirle que ya le preguntamos a todos los adultos y que ninguno quiso decirnos no le quedo de otra que darnos la respuesta y nos dijo que una cigüeña viene con una semilla que se come la mujer para tener a un bebe en su estomago.

- Natsu - dijo Happy viéndolo con pena ajena.

_- _Pffft, jajajajaja- me reí por la absurda situación.

- Luce ¿Por qué te ríes? -volteo hacia Happy que estaba viendo a Lucy con sus patitas en la boca y soltando risitas, entendiendo la gracia de Lucy - Happy creo que a Luce le esta dando un ataque ¿Y por qué te estas riendo?

después de ese comentario Happy y yo nos reímos más alto, atrayendo la atención de los niños que nos veían con extrañeza.

- Nada Natsu, nada - Happy hablo después de que se le calmo un poco la risa.

_000000000000000_

- Muy bien ese es el gremio - dije viendo al gremio a la distancia- les diré las reglas. Uno: si alguien les pregunta sobre ustedes solo digan que vienen conmigo y que están a mi cuidado, dos: no se metan en peleas peligrosas, tres: no utilicen sus poderes a la ligera y con cualquier persona, cuatro: no salgan del gremio sin avisarme antes - pare de hablar al notar a menos niños prestándome atención, los conté a todos y note me faltaban dos niñas - ¿Dónde están Virgo y Aquarius?

- Entraron al gremio justo cuando dijiste la primera regla - mini Capricornio me aviso mientras leía otro libro.

Suspire con cansancio - pueden ir yendo también.

- No te preocupes mi querida Lucy, yo voy a vigilar que Aquarius y Virgo no ocasionen problemas - dijo mini loke mientras sacaba el pecho con orgullo y veía con superioridad a Natsu.

Mini Loke, mini Cancer, mini Taurus y mini Sagitarius corrieron hacia el gremio- ¿Por qué no van ustedes también? - Vi con extrañeza que mini Aries, mini Capricornio y mini Scorpio se quedaran conmigo, los gemelos estaban entre mis brazos, no se habían separaron de mi desde que reclamaron mis pechos como suyos y tampoco parecían querer hacerlo.

- Prefiero quedarme con usted, si no le molesta - mini Scorpio se sonrojo con timidez. Mini Aries asintió con vergüenza en acuerdo.

- Lectura - simplemente dijo mini Capricornio.

- Esta bien pero solo por ahora ya que luego tengo que hablar con el Maestro- los tres asintieron.

Voltee a ver a Natsu que estaba discutiendo sobre algo con Happy - Natsu, Happy ¿Podrían ir a buscar una misión que no tome tanto tiempo y pague bien?

- Luce pero la ultima misión fue apenas ayer ¿Ya gastaste el dinero? - _claro, la misión de Akio._

_- _Pasaron muchas cosas - dije con cuidado mientras veía a los niños que se quedaron conmigo.

- Esta bien pero como terminaron tus espíritus en niños - me susurro, con curiosidad.

Entonces me propuse darle un resumen de la situación.

000000000

**Pov normal:**

El gremio estaba tranquilo para ser un gremio revoltoso en eso entran dos chicas llamando la atención de algunos magos uno de esos magos es Mira que se acerco curiosa para saber si esas niñas estaban perdidas

- Hola mi nombre es Mirajane pero pueden decirme Mira ¿Están perdidas?

Mini Aquarius y mini Virgo vieron a la chica que tenían enfrente o mas bien a su busto - _se nota que es del mismo gremio que Lucy -_ pensaron ambas aunque una mas bien con molestia y la otra con curiosidad.

- Soy Aquarius y ella es Virgo y por desgracia estamos a la tutela de Lucy.

Mira vio sorprendida por esta nueva información entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza al notar que no solo los nombres sino también algunas características son iguales a los espíritus de Lucy. Mira como paciente y sabia que era decidió no comentar nada al respecto hasta esperar hablar con Lucy.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlas pero tienen que ir a donde el Maestro para avisarle que estarán aquí y no hayan malentendidos - explico con una sonrisa - la oficina del Maestro esta en el segundo piso lo identificaran rápido.

Ambas chicas asintieron y fueron hacia las escaleras para ir al segundo piso cuando a mitad del camino mini Aquarius nota por el rabillo del ojo a una chica peli azul que estaba manipulando el agua de su vaso.

- Virgo ¿Puedes ir tu a la oficina del Maestro? iré a ver algo - mini Virgo asintió y siguió con su camino mientras mini Aquarius se acerco a la maga de agua.

0000000000000000000

**Pov Aquarius:**

**- **Eres una maga de agua ¿verdad? - ya sabia la respuesta pero era mejor acercarse con precaución.

- Si, Juvia lo es ¿Y tu eres? - dijo viendo a la niña.

- Soy Aquarius y manipulo también el agua aunque no soy maga - Lluvia la vio confundida - soy aprendiz para convertirme en el futuro en uno de los doce signos zodiacales.

- Si lo se, mi rival en el amor es una maga celestial.

- ¿Rival en el amor?-

- Si,¡Lucy Heartfilia y yo estamos luchando por el amor de Gray-sama!-exclamo con voz alta y los ojos de Juvia brillaron con desafío.

_- Lucy Heartfilia, Gray ese nombre lo oí antes - _me quede pensando hasta que lo recordé - _Ah si, la vaca dijo que era su compañero._ _Hmmp esa vaca debería de parar con su coqueteo a todos los hombres Natsu, Gray, Leo, Scorp...- - ...Scorpio se sonrojo ayer cuando Lucy le sonrió._

**Pov normal (Mini Aquarius y Juvia):**

A mini Aquarius se le marco repentinamente una vena en la cabeza para luego sonreír malvadamente pero la borro en un segundo antes de ver a Juvia.

- ¿Gray-sama? creo haber oido ese nombre antes - dijo con inocencia mientras ponía una pose de concentración.

- Bueno Gray-sama es muy popular así que debiste oír su nombr...

- ¡Ah claro, ya recordé! - mini Aquarius interrumpió a Juvia - Lucy, **mi tutora, **nos menciono de un chico llamado Gray, al parecer ella tiene planeado pedirle ayuda con nosotros - dijo mientras se veía las uñas de forma desinteresada - ¿Puedes imaginar lo que pasaría cuando ellos cuiden de 8 niños y 2 bebes, **juntos**? - termino como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- Gray-sama con la rival en el amor "juntos", "bebes".

En ese momento Juvia imagino toda una historia de amor y pasión donde Lucy utiliza a unos bebes para pedirle a Gray a tener unos propios - ¡Gray-sama no caiga en la trampa de la rival del amor! ¡Juvia le dará todos los hijos que quiera! ¡La rival del amor es una tramposa! - Juvia tenia un aura diabólica a su alrededor.

Mini Aquarius vio de forma rara a Juvia pero sonrió al imaginar el futuro cercano de la "vaca".

00000000000000000

**(Mini Virgo y Gajeel):**

- Gee hee, seria divertido pelear con Gildarts sobre todo ahora que esta de visita en el gremio - Gajeel le dijo a Pantherlily.

- Si ni siquiera pudiste darle frente a Laxus ¿Crees que con Gildarts sea diferente? - Phantherlily estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo un kiwi.

- ¿Quiénes son Gildarts y Laxus?- apareció de la nada una niña peli rosa viendo al mago, luego volteo a ver a Phantherlily - ¿Y por qué te comes un kiwi entero y sin pelar?

- Por qué así me gusta comerlos.

- ¿Quién eres? - Gajeel vio a la extraña niña que nunca antes había visto.

- ¿Por qué debería responderte cuando tu aun no me has respondido? - mini Virgo ladeo la cabeza mientras analizaba al mago.

Mini Virgo iba hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo piso pero vio de lejos a un chico extraño, tan raro que no pudo hacer nada más que poner en su cabeza el calmar su curiosidad como prioridad, dejando así su misión de avisarle al Maestro sobre los niños zodiacales como segundo plano.

- Gildarts y Laxus son magos de clase s de Fairy Tail, ahora responde -respondió Gajeel con fastidio- y antes de que también lo preguntes soy Gajeel y este es mi compañero Pantherlily.

- Me caes bien, mi nombre es Virgo - le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pantherlily veía en silencio la interacción entre ambos mientras se comía su segundo kiwi.

- Tenia curiosidad de ti ¿Te importaría que te haga unas preguntas?

- Gee hee, esta bien pero que sea rápido quiero buscar a Gildarts para retarlo.

- ¿Por qué tienes piercing en toda la cara? ¿Por qué tienes el pelo tan largo si no eres una chica? ¿Por qué... - mini Virgo dijo una pregunta tras otra sin descanso sin darle siquiera la oportunidad a Gajeel de responder alguna - ¿Por qué dices "gee hee"?

- Alto, son demasiadas preguntas - Gajeel se paro y miro desde arriba a mini Virgo - solo te responderé una pregunta, no más.

Mini Virgo le medio frunció el ceño para luego pensar en una pregunta - ya se, esta es mi pregunta - Gajeel suspiro con alivio que aceptara decir solo una pregunta y espero a que preguntara - ¿De donde vienen los bebes?

Gajeel se sonrojo y miro a la niña con la boca abierta no esperando tal cambio de tema, Pantherlily que observaba la escena se atraganto con un pedazo de kiwi y empezó a toser.

- ¿L- los bebes? - repitió para ver si no había oido mal.

- Si los bebes, no se porque todos los adultos ponen cara de idiotas cada vez se les pregunta eso.

- Los bebes vienen de papa y mama, ahora si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer - Gajeel dio media vuelta para irse pero no pudo avanzar porque sintió un tirón en el pelo y al voltear la cabeza vio a mini Virgo agarrando su pelo y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- No estoy satisfecha con esa respuesta, responde con detalles.

Gajeel empezó a temblar de nervios y que Pantherlily estuviera aguantando la risa no ayudaba a su humor - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguien más?

- Porque pondrá la misma cara estúpida y también dirá que se lo diga alguien más- mini Virgo le dio una pequeña sonrisa - pero para que pasar por eso si ya te tengo atrapado.

- Pequeña no me tienes atrapado, soy más alto y fuerte que tu muy fácilmente podriaaaAAAHHH - Gajeel se quejo cuando mini Virgo le jalo el pelo.

- No puedes lastimar a una niña y menos a una que tiene tu delicado pelo agarrado. De todas formas si tienes quejas ve con mi tutora Lucy Heartfilia.

**- _¡CONEJA! -_** Penso Gajeel con una vena marcada en la frente.

0000000000000

Unos minutos después de que entraran mini Aquarius y mini Virgo entraron mini Loke, mini Sagitarius, mini Cancer y mini Taurus.

- Muy bien escuchen, vamos a buscar a Virgo y a Aquarius y asegurarnos de que no le ocasionen problemas a mi querida Lucy y... - mini Loke cuando volteo se vio completamente solo, para luego suspirar de cansancio- eso gano por confiar en ellos, como dice el dicho si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo - en eso se acerco a la barra a preguntar sobre las niñas. Al llegar ve a una chica peli blanca con ojos azul y se quedo tarado observándola.

**(Mini Loke y Mirajane)**

- Hola soy Leo y ¿Tu eres? - le dijo mini Loke coquetamente a Mira

- Hola soy Mira - le dio una sonrisa para luego verlo astutamente- déjame adivinar tu vienes con las pequeñas Aquarius y Virgo ¿verdad?

-Aparte de bonita también eres inteligente - halago maravillado - si pero ellas no importan, ahora dime ¿Tu pelo blanco y ojos azules son comunes en tu familia?

- Eh, si ¿Por qué?

Mini Loke se subió a la barra y se lanzo a Mira para abrazarla - ¡Tu serás mi segunda esposa esos genes son perfecto para los futuros leoncitos!

- ¿Esposa? ¿leoncitos? - le dio una sonrisa amable - creo que hay muchas niñas de tu edad que son muy hermosas y en las que te puedas fijar ¿No te parece?

- Ya tengo una prometida y ella debe ser casi de tu edad - Mini Loke sonrió feliz, ignorando completamente el comentario de Mira - si aceptas ser mi segunda esposa tendrás a una amiga con quien hablar.

- Si no es muy personal ¿Quién es tu prometida?

- Lucy~- dijo orgulloso

A Mira le cayo una gota de sudor al pensar en el problema en el que se habia metido Lucy.

- Mis hijos tendrán pelo rubio y blanco y ojos marrones y azules y bla bla bla - _y también en el problema en el que yo me metí._

0000000000000000

**(Mini Taurus y Levy):**

Cuando entraron mini Loke, mini Sagitarius, mini Taurus y mini Cancer terminaron por ir en diferentes direcciones y ¿La razón de que Mini Taurus se separara? muy fácil fue por quedar hipnotizado con todas las mujeres bellas y voluptuosas del lugar.

- Muu mujeres lindas aquí~, mujeres bellas por allá~- canturreaba de lo más feliz hasta que llego a un punto donde choco con una pared "plana" - Muu, mujer ¿Qué acaso no bebes leche? ¡mirate! con esa planicie como piensas alimentar a tus bebes.

El trio de Shadow Gear vio confundidos al extraño niño hasta que Jet siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada comprendió a lo que se refería.

- ¡Ey mocoso deja de ver así a Levy, les crecerán y aunque no lo hagan ella sigue siendo hermosa! - exclamo enojado.

Levy que al fin comprendió de que iba la conversación se sonrojo a más no poder y se tapo con los brazos.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - mini Taurus miro en shock a Jet - las más planas producen menos leche en el embarazo y ni que decir del poco atractivo para el sexo masculino.

Levy bajo la cabeza con un aura depresiva, al no querer seguir escuchando la conversación que tocaba su punto débil se paro e inconscientemente se fue a una pared solitaria a sentarse aun con su depresión. Mientras que Jet y mini Taurus seguían discutiendo - _¿Aunque no lo hagan? ¡Jet baka!_

0000000000000

**(Mini Sagitarius y Levy y ¿?)**

Levy estaba sentada contra la pared con depresión, no era la primera vez que le decían plana pero eso no lo hacia menos desagradable.

- Si tan solo los hombres se fijaran en otras cosas como en la inteligencia - suspiro con fastidio.

- Bueno hay hombres que se fijan en la inteligencia pero estamos tan acostumbrados a usar los ojos que entre algo visible y algo que no se ve a simple vista es difícil de "observar" el interior de una persona- Levy pego un brinco al saber que no estaba sola, vio a un niño serio sentado y recostado contra la pared.

- ¿Quién eres? y ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?- miro sorprendida por que de verdad no lo había sentido.

- Estoy desde hace rato o mejor dicho desde que entre al gremio y mi nombre es Sagitarius-

- Que curioso, un espíritu de Lucy se llama igual - susurro aunque aun así mini Sagitarius la oyó- ¿Y por qué no estas hablando con otras personas? ¿Por qué estas sentado aquí y solo?

- No me gustan las multitudes y aquí es tranquilo porque esta pared es para los depresivos.

- Oh vamos esta pared no es para los depresivos, es una pared común y corriente.

- ¿Quieres apostar? - miro a Levy con confianza.

- Esta bien, si yo demuestro que esta pared es normal iras a sociabilizar con los demás - le dijo sonriendo ya en el olvido la razón del porque estaba allí.

- Bien y si yo demuestro que si lo es me dejaras estar tranquilo- mini Sagitarius le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos se dieron la mano en acuerdo y al soltarse - por cierto yo gano, mi prueba esta a tu lado derecho.

Levy volteo a su otro lado para ver a Wendy sentada y con los brazos al rededor de las piernas, meciéndose de adelante y hacia atrás, repitiendo una y otra vez "no son pequeñas, tomo leche todos los días pero aun así no me crecen" con la misma aura depresiva con la que llego Levy.

Y como prometió Levy no volvió a molestar a mini Sagitarius mientras pensaba - _estos niños obviamente están relacionados con los espíritus zodiacales de Lucy pero en este momento solo puedo pensar que están más emparentados con los demonios._

_00000000000000000000_

**(Mini Cancer y Elfman):**

Mini Cancer no tenia deseos de hacer lo que una mujer le diga, él prefiere hacer lo que un hombre hace y es por eso que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que el gran mago peli blanco. Cuando se separo de los demás niños se fue vagando por todo el lugar hasta que oyó a un hombre comentar "Si eres un hombre entonces hazlo" a una chica pali blanca que al poco rato después supo que era su hermana.

Entonces lo supo ese hombre seria su modelo a seguir.

- Entonces ¿Cómo te volviste un "Hombre" de un chico debilucho? - le pregunto mini Cancer al enterarse en parte de la historia.

- Bueno en parte es mi culpa- respondió "la hermana" como la había apodado mini Cancer - hubo una misión en donde Elf-niichan perdió el control de su magia y por un malentendido se creyó que yo había muerto, según Mira-nee, Elf-niichan se sintió tan culpable que cambio para volverse más fuerte y que ese accidente no volviera a pasar.

Hubo un silencio mientras mini Cancer miraba la mesa pensativo sobre la historia para después fruncir el ceño y mirar a Elfman - ¿Me quieren decir que para volverme un "Hombre" tengo que matar a una hermana? - miro horrorizado a los hermanos.

Definitivamente mini Cancer no entendió la moraleja ni el concepto de la historia.

000000000000

**(Mini Taurus y Cana y... )(...ho, ho):**

Mini Taurus se había encontrado con otra "plana" en el paraíso pero esa no fue su último desagradado del día. Después de caminar por casi todo el gremio disfrutando de la vista, termino chocando con un gran barril de cerveza.

- ¡Hey chico! ten cuidado con mi preciado alcohol - mini Taurus vio a una chica morena sentada en el piso y bebiendo directamente de otro barril.

Mini Taurus vio con horror a Cana - _a las planas las puedo dejar pasar pero esto ya es un sacrilegio._

- ¡Deja de beber! ¡Que no sabes que el alcohol es dañino para la mujer!

- ¿Hpmm? ¿Y se lo dices a la que más bebe en este gremio? - Cana movió la mano sin importancia.

- Nunca podrás tener hijos sanos así ni producir leche en buen estado- dijo serio

Cana dejo de beber para ver al raro niño - ¿hijos? ¿leche? Pequeño lo último que quiero ahora es- pero no termino por un grito de indignación.

Mini Taurus y Cana vieron al origen del grito y vieron a Gildarts que ya había acabado de hablar con el Maestro sobre su misión.

- ¡¿Cómo que estas embarazada?! ¡¿Quién fue el bastardo que embarazo a mi bebita?! - Gildarts grito como loco atrayendo la atención así si mismo y provocándole vergüenza a Cana.

- ¡Papá! Yo no estoy embar-

- ¡No lo ocultes! ¡Lo voy a averiguar!- Gildarts sin más interrumpió a Cana y luego la ignoro para observar a mini Taurus - ¡Ey tu! ¡¿Quién eres y que sabes sobre el embarazo de mi hija?!

- Soy Taurus- tembló de miedo al verse en la mirada de un hombre tan alto, fuerte y muy molesto- Estoy bajo la tutela de Lucy y solo le decía a la señorita que no es sano beb-

- ¡Estas bebiendo embarazada! - Gildarts en verdad estaba tan molesto como para interrumpir por segunda vez a alguien - ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver Lucy en esto?! - justo después de decir esto Gildarts miro sorprendido al niño y luego a Cana- ¡¿Ella sabe sobre tu embarazo?! ¡Voy a hablar muy seriamente con ella!

- ¡Papá no es nada de lo que crees! - Cana vio con miedo a Gildarts, miedo por su amiga ya que su papá no la estaba oyendo solo gritaba e insultaba al inexistente padre de unos inexistentes hijos y... -_ espera ¿Se esta llevando mi cerveza?- _entonces la pobre Lucy fue olvidada de la mente de Cana para ser remplazada por el bienestar de su preciada cerveza.

0000000000000000

**Pov Lucy**

**(Y la cereza que le faltaba al pastel):**

Entre al gremio solo para sentir una gran aura cargada de muerte pero es solo cuando preste verdadera atención que me di cuenta que los causantes de dichas auras me están viendo fijamente a mí.

Y al ver a un niño zodiacal con cada una de esas dichas personas peligrosas es cuando pensé -_ ¡¿Qué hicieron ahora estos pequeños demonios como para hacer que los magos más terroríficos del gremio me quieran matar?!_

Pero al no bastar con eso los gemelos que tenia en los brazos flotaron lejos de mi y solo me horrorice al ver a donde se dirigían.

Erza estaba tranquila comiendo de su pastel cuando de pronto dos bebes cayeron al frente de ella y encima del pastel, comiéndoselos. Erza solo pudo ver congelada a su querido pastel desaparecer en las bocas de los gemelos y con una cuchara medio levantada. Erza no se movía y el gremio solo veía mientras Lucy solo temblaba, y es cuando ya no quedaba nada que en la cabeza de Erza apareció una gran vena y se levanto para luego invocar la armadura del purgatorio.

- ¡Lucy!

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews<p>

No se pueden quejar por que sea corto. ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Suspiro antes del inicio

**_Hola espero que estén bien y que estén disfrutando del día a día._**

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

><p>Erza estaba tranquila comiendo de su pastel cuando de pronto dos bebes cayeron al frente de ella y encima del pastel, comiéndoselos. Erza solo pudo ver congelada a su querido pastel desaparecer en las bocas de los gemelos y con una cuchara medio levantada. Erza no se movía y el gremio solo veía mientras Lucy solo temblaba, y es cuando ya no quedaba nada que en la cabeza de Erza apareció una gran vena y se levanto para luego invocar la armadura del purgatorio.<p>

- ¡Lucy!

**Capitulo 4**

_**~Suspiro antes del inicio~**_

_**Pov Lucy**_

Estaba paralizada, ya había visto como le molestaba a Erza que se metan con sus postres por eso siempre he respetado esos momentos en que la veo comiendo alejada de todo alboroto del gremio mientras come sus pasteles pero ahora soy yo la que esta en la mira de esa furia y solo porque los gemelos no aguantaron las ganas de hacer una travesura.

- Erza espera, el Maestro quiere ver a Lucy – suspire de alivio al oír una voz confiable interviniendo, nunca en mi vida tuve tantas ganas de besar a alguien y menos a Laxus.

- Erza, perdón por lo que hicieron los gemelos, te pagare el pastel – junte las manos en suplica y rezo para que estuviera lo suficientemente calmada para escuchar.

Espere a que dijera algo pero solo me veía fijamente.

- Bueno… creo que exagere, y ya que dijiste que me lo pagarías, entonces está bien – Erza me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- pero si vuelven a meterse con mi pastel serán enjuiciados por mi maza del purgatorio – termino con voz tétrica. Temblé de nervios ya que sabia que habría muchas otras oportunidades de que eso pasara.

Asentí no muy segura y fui hasta las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, pero me detuve antes de subir y ver a la persona que me salvo– Laxus gracias por ayudarme.

- Hmp solo dije que el Maestro quería verte, además aun tienes a otros en el gremio que parecen querer matarte así que no suspires de alivio tan pronto.

Me congele ya que me olvide de las otras personas que me recibieron con una mirada de muerte, Juvia, Gildarts y Gajeel, sin contar la mirada curiosa que capte de Mira y Levy lo que significa que al terminar el día terminare atacada físicamente o atacada con preguntas.

De repente Laxus se rio llamando mi atención.

- Deberías ver tu cara si no te conociera diría que ya estas preparando tu testamento – Laxus me dio una media sonrisa.

- Voy con el Maestro, gracias de todas formas por salvarme de Erza – subí corriendo las escaleras sintiendo la cara roja.

Toque la puerta y al recibir respuesta, entre. Adentro estaba el Maestro revisando unos papeles con seriedad pero al verme me dedico una sonrisa amable – Oh, Lucy te estaba esperando, por favor siéntate - Le devolví la sonrisa para luego sentarme en frente de él.

- Si, yo también quería hablar de algo con usted.

- Sobre los espíritus celestiales ¿verdad?

Mire sorprendida al Maestro – Exacto pero ¿Como lo sabía?

- Temprano me llego una llamada de Sting, me conto que a Yukino le llegaron sus espíritus zodiacales siendo más jóvenes de lo normal y sin recuerdos de ella, y que en una carta enviada por el rey de los espíritus celestiales decía algo sobre un virus y que tu sabrías más del tema.

Suspire con cansancio y le conté toda la historia al Maestro, desde la misión donde conocimos a Akio hasta los sucesos más recientes, claro dejando de lado la mayoría de los desastres ocasionados por los niños y la conversación con Natsu sobre bebes._ Pfft, no Lucy, no te rías en presencia del Maestro... pero aun me da gracia esa escena y que este enfrente de la persona que le metió todo eso en la cabeza a Natsu me hace más difícil no reír._

- Ya veo, ese tal Akio creó el virus y utilizo a Virgo como conejillo de indias y se mostro confiado al rendirse tan fácilmente porque sabia que al final lo buscarías para devolver a tus espíritus a la normalidad. Mmm el problema es que necesito un permiso del Consejo Mágico para que puedas ver a Akio y estoy casi seguro de que te pedirá que lo liberes a cambio del antídoto – El Maestro tiene razón, Akio no va a darme simplemente el antídoto gratis.

- Estoy consciente de eso pero prefiero hablar primero con Yukino y llegar a un acuerdo antes de hacer nada. Aunque si usted pudiera conseguir el permiso quisiera hablar con Akio.

El Maestro asintió – Eso lo puedo hacer pero debes darme tiempo. Lucy otra cosa que quisiera hablar contigo es que me puse de acuerdo con Sting en que Yukino y tu estuvieran juntas la mayor parte del tiempo ya que si se llega a saber lo que les paso a sus espíritus podrían aparecer enemigos ambiciosos y aprovechados tras ustedes.

Le mire sorprendida- Pero Maestro si tenemos que estar juntas en el mismo lugar significa que una de las dos tiene que dejar su gremio temporalmente.

- Sting y yo lo sabemos y nos es difícil como Maestro dejar ir a un integrante de la familia, aunque sea temporal, pero su seguridad es más importante por eso le pedí a Sting que te alojara junto con el equipo Natsu, Laxus, Levy y Gajeel en su gremio.

- ¿Laxus y Gajeel? Entiendo que mis compañeros de equipo me acompañen y que Lavy que es buena en la investigación también vaya pero ¿Por qué Laxus y Gajeel también? – no discutiré con el Maestro sobre su decisión de que fuera al Sabertooth, además de que si él así lo decidió debe de tener sus razones y confió en el Maestro.

- Laxus y Gajeel irán como guardaespaldas, harán un equipo especial junto con Sting y Rogue – el Maestro se me acerco apoyando los codos en la mesa mientras susurraba – pero sobre todo su "equipo especial" será principalmente de niñeras. Te debe de costar cuidar y vigilar a diez niños ¿verdad?

O tal vez debería dudar de la capacidad mental del Maestro ¿Laxus, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue como niñeras? Esos cuatro más los niños zodiacales más el equipo Natsu es igual a desastre pero sobre todo es igual a que yo pagare **sus** desastres.

- Maestro para…

- Baja la voz mi niña o nos oirán – le mire extrañada pero aun así baje el tono de voz.

- ¿Para hacer el trabajo de niñera no sería mejor un equipo más suave compuesto de mujeres? – susurre.

- Si es verdad las mujeres son más aptas para este trabajo, pero ya decidí que ellos compondrán al equipo especial y eso es porque ellos, aunque no lo creas, tienen oculta una habilidad para con los niños.

- ¿Está seguro de eso? – le di una mirada escéptica.

- Muy seguro, ellos son perfectos para este trabajo y si aun tienes dudas te diré que Mavis está de acuerdo en esto. Además se ve que los bebes ya tienen un gran apego hacia ti, estarán bien.

- Si se refiere a molestarme y desobedecerme como apego entonc… ¿Cómo sabe que entre los niños hay bebes? No recuerdo haberle mencionado esa parte.

- Jajajaja es porque desde que entraste ellos han estado pegados a tu espalda ¿No los notaste?- parpadee para luego ver sobre el hombro y como dijo el Maestro los gemelos estaban flotando mientras me agarraban del hombro suavemente, con razón no los note.

- No los note pero que ellos se peguen a mi no quiere decir que me haya ganado su cariño.

Voltee a ver al Maestro al oírle reír de nuevo – Mi niña ellos se encariñaron contigo lo sé por experiencia propia, cuando Laxus era pequeño me seguía a todos lados –dijo nostálgico para luego poner una cara risueña- Aww era tan lindo y encantador, una vez le dije que tenía que socializar más con otros niños así que le lleve a un parque y le acerque a una niña que estaba jugando sola, Laxus se puso tan nervioso que su cara se volvió tan roja como un tomate y si te digo más…

- ¡Abuelo no estés contando lo que te dé la gana! – Laxus le grito desde afuera.

El Maestro suspiro para luego sonreír con travesura – seguramente tan rojo como debe de estar en este momento al escuchar esta conversación.

Afuera se oyó un ruido sordo. El Maestro me dio una sonrisa confidente para luego volver a la seriedad de antes.

- Lucy ten confianza en esos chicos y hasta te puedas encontrar una sorpresa.

- Confío en su criterio y el de la primera. Por cierto aviso que antes de ir a Sabertooth estaré en un "trabajo necesitado".

Al Maestro y a mí nos cubrió una nube gris, solo los que pagaron por los desastres de los demás pueden entender esta pesadez. Se lo mucho que sufrió, y aun sufre, el Maestro por los destrozos del equipo Natsu, inclusive yo misma tuve que pagar esos desastres con una parte de las recompensas de las misiones para compensar el caos pero es ahora que tengo a 8 niño y 2 bebes revoltosos que siento en carne propia el terror de pagar **todos **los problemas ocasionados.

Vi en los ojos del Maestro el entendimiento y la comprensión de un igual.

- Oh no te preocupes por eso le diré a Sting que tardaran un poco en ir - agradecí al Maestro y me levante del asiento para ir a la puerta pero me detengo al oír sus palabras– Y Lucy nunca olvides que aquí siempre serás familia no importa el tiempo que pase.

Mis ojos se aguaron pero asiento son una sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación.

- Oye ¿De qué estaban hablando tu y el abuelo? – Laxus me intercepto a medio camino.

- Nada que no hayas oído con tus súper oídos de Dragón Slayers – le mire acusadoramente.

- Hmp, aceptare ser parte de ese equipo especial que menciono el abuelo y quiero que olvides la innecesaria información de más que te dio.

-No te preocupes Laxus no le diré a nadie que te ponías nervioso y rojo al estar con una chica–me burle.

- Para tu información no me puse rojo por los nervios sino por la molestia – me gruño de vuelta.

- Sí, lo que tú digas.

Laxus me gruño mientras me daba la espalda y se alejaba– iré a avisar a Gajeel, te dejo al equipo Natsu a ti.

Baje las escaleras para ir por mi equipo cuando de nuevo me detienen en mi camino y esta vez era Mira y Levy.

Suspire, ¿cuántos van ya?

- Les diré todo pero en un lugar más apartado.

Ambas asintieron y las tres, con dos bebes extra, fuimos atrás de la barra para más privacidad. Me sente en una silla y puse a los gemelos en mis piernas mientras les contaba todo, inclusive de mi traslado temporal avisando de paso a Levy. Al terminar sentí que gran parte del estrés reunido desapareció, de verdad necesitaba desahogarme.

Le pregunte a Mira sobre la misión escogida por Natsu lo cual me dijo que era una sencilla con buena paga, que trata de investigar sobre unos piratas que andan molestando a un pequeño pueblo en una isla llamada Scars.

- Así que iremos a Sabertooth –Levy se sonrojo de repente y me pregunte si el cansancio estará jugando con mi mente.

- Fu fu fu ¿A caso ese sonrojo es por alguien en Sabertooth? – Nop, mi mente está completamente bien si Mira pudo notarlo.

- C-claro que no – ambas la miramos suspicaces – B-bueno Lucy-chan iré a prepararme para el viaje nos vemos mañana.

Levy se fue tan rápido que era increíble que no tropezase, era obvio que a Levy le interesaba alguien en Sabertooth. Seria interesante saber quien es pero prefiero esperar a que ella misma me lo diga, de repente sentí un escalofrío.

- Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que avisar a Laxus y a Gajeel sobre la misión de la isla Scars – camine hacia la salida pero no di ni siquiera tres pasos cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de avisarles después.

- ¿M-me quieres hablar de algo, Mira?

- Lucy te encargo que averigües quien es el misterioso hombre de Levy– y era obvio que Mira no se quedaría tranquila con tan exquisita información. La mire con una gota cayéndome de la cabeza – y como no voy a estar ahí para ayudarla, te nomino celestina, haz lo que puedas para que estén juntos –levantándome el pulgar y guiñándome un ojo - hablado de chismes es mejor que te cuente lo que hicieron los pequeños diablitos, o al menos lo que pude notar.

Y así oí con sorpresa, vergüenza, horror, y para que engañar algo de humor, todo lo que hicieron los niños en tan solo unos minutos en que los deje solos. _Que recen_ _las personas de la isla Scars, si vamos a ir todos juntos._

000000000000000000

Después de hablar con Mira fui a buscar a mi equipo y doy gracias a las estrellas que estaban casi todos juntos en una mesa.

- Hola chicos ¿Dónde está Gray? – busque alrededor buscándolo.

- Hola Lucy-san, no hemos visto a Gray-san desde hace rato – Wendy me miro.

- Esa nevera andante está escondido dentro de ese barril – Natsu señalo el barril al lado de Erza.

- Oi, fosforo ¿A quién llamas "nevera andante"? – vimos con sorpresa la cabeza de Gray saliendo del barril mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Natsu.

- ¿A quién más si no a ti? ¿O prefieres que te diga calzoncillos? y ¿A quien le dices fosforo? - gruño al darse cuenta del apodo.

- Gray ¿Qué haces ahí oculto? – me acerque a él tapándole la vista con Natsu para evitar otra de sus típicas peleas y que nunca salen bien.

Gray me frunció el ceño – Por que no le preguntas a la mocosa peli azul que trajiste.

- ¿Aquarius? – entonces recordé lo que me dijo Mira hace un rato: **La niña peli azul estuvo con Juvia y después ella empezó a exclamar que su "Gray-sama" era suyo y que la "sinvergüenza" no ganaría su amor… ahora que lo pienso luego de todo eso no he vuelto a ver a Gray.**

- Gray ¿Has estado ahí todo el tiempo? – Gray me fulmino con la mirada – Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Esos niños son mis espíritus celestiales y aunque no lo creas son muy difíciles de tratar y…

- Hey detenlo ahí, ya me contaron la historia y la verdad es que no estoy molesto contigo – Gray saco su brazo del barril y me acaricio la cabeza.

- No soy una mascota - infle mis mejillas.

- Con esto estamos a mano – me dio una media sonrisa haciéndome sonrojar.

Al informarles sobre nuestra estancia en Sabertooth fui a buscar a los niños para irnos a casa y preparar nuestro equipaje, los bebes se durmieron de nuevo en mis brazos.

Los encontré reunidos y les explique más o menos de la situación.

- Al fin nos vamos a casa, tengo sueño – mini Sagitarius se paro con flojera para estirarse.

- Hmp, nos hubieras buscado antes si tenemos que hacer equipaje, será tu culpa si no dormimos nuestras ocho horas completas – mini Aquarius, como siempre aportando su "dulce" opinión.

- Y de seguro tu estarás ahí para recordármelo siempre- susurre para mí misma.

- ¿Agradeciste adecuadamente al gran hombre rubio por salvarnos? – mini Capricornio ni siquiera me miraba mientras me preguntaba.

- ¿Salvarnos? Según recuerdo cuando Erza me grito tu agarraste a Scorpio y a Aries y te lo llevaste a otra parte dejándome en esa situación sola – mi cabeza ya me estaba latiendo.

- No estabas sola el tal Natsu y su raro gato estaban contigo ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Ellos corrieron una milésima de segundo antes que tú! – sentí una vena palpitándome.

- ¿Ah sí? Mi memoria está un poco vaga, bueno saliste de esa así que no importa mucho en realidad.

_- Quien dijo respira y cuenta hasta diez quisiera verlo un día completo con estos demonios y luego atreverse a repetirlo._

- Vámonos a casa, solo quiero empacar e irme a dormir.

Fui hasta la puerta del gremio con los niños siguiéndome en silencio, tal vez tan o más cansados que yo.

_- Solo espero que mañana, no, que esta misión no salga mal._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dejen reviews <span>y lean hasta abajo que les tengo un pequeño corto que es parte de la historia.<span>**_

_** : hola he notado que no te gusta o atrae mucho el nalu por eso comento que aun no he decidido que pareja terminara Lucy pero en esta historia describo más a Natsu como el personaje del anime, o lo más cerca que pueda, eso quiere decir que no lo veo de forma romántica para esta historia. Así que puedes estar tranquila y si lo ves más adelante que hay algo entre él y Lucy es más para darle trama a la historia que por ser realmente un candidato.**_

_**Kazy Tailea: hola me alegra que te guste la historia espero seguir a ese ritmo ;) por cierto si pensaste que hasta ahora Lucy sufrió con esos niños entonces te adelanto que aun falta que pase por más.**_

**_Jasuki-chan: hola te digo lo mismo que a _**_**Kazy Tailea aun falta que pasen muchas cosas. El milagro se manifestó en un hombre trueno jijijiji.**_

**_lobita1517: hola aunque solo escribiste un capitulo me alegra que lo hicieras y me animo que fuera positivo._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov normal<em>**

Lucy le pidió que empacaran lo que iban a llevar para el viaje mientras ella buscaba y empacaba todo lo necesario para ella y los bebes.

Aunque Lucy vigilaba que ninguno de los niños se escapara por la ventana ni por la puerta no vio lo que una de las niñas empacaba.

Mini Virgo había empacado algo de más, algo que usaría más a futuro, algo que afectaría a Lucy y que seria el inicio de una pequeña guerra, digo apuesta, entre los pequeños.


	5. Chapter 5 Un largo viaje en tren

_**Hola ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

_**Espero tengan unas felices fiestas. **_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov normal<strong>_

Lucy le pidió que empacaran lo que iban a llevar para el viaje mientras ella buscaba y empacaba todo lo necesario para ella y los bebes.

Aunque Lucy vigilaba que ninguno de los niños se escapara por la ventana ni por la puerta no vio lo que una de las niñas empacaba.

Mini Virgo había empacado algo de más, algo que usaría más a futuro, algo que afectaría a Lucy y que seria el inicio de una pequeña guerra, digo apuesta, entre los pequeños.

**capitulo 5**

_**~Un largo viaje en tren ¿O soy solo yo?~**_

**Pov Lucy, 6:30 am.**

- ¡Luce! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Natsu movía los brazos desde la estación del tren. Habíamos acordado llegar temprano, aunque supe que Laxus se encargaría de pagar los boletos y que el tren no saldría a las 6, pensamos que era mejor estar temprano para prepararnos nuestros asientos y por si surge algún inconveniente, entiéndase "los demonios".

- ¿Qué te paso? – Gray me pregunto al verme.

- Bueno Tauru y Leo no podían dormir por la emoción, tuve que contarles algunas de nuestras aventuras para que se durmieran – me senté al lado de Wendy – cuando al fin se durmieron, los gemelos empezaron a llorar, les prepare comida, les revise los pañales e intente mecerlos que es cuando se tranquilizaron. Esta mañana cuando veníamos en camino Aquarius, Virgo y Aries se metieron en una tienda para turistas, y para dejarlas quietas les compre esa nueva popular revista "Women Today" – suspire desanimada.

- Si que son hiperactivos esos pequeños – Levy me sonrío compasiva– es bueno que estemos todos nosotros para ayudarte.

Vi como todas las mujeres presentes, más Charle y Pantherlily, asintieron de acuerdo, iba a abrazarlas feliz hasta que vi como la mayoría de los chicos solo voltearon y actuaron con indiferencia.

- Es genial que **todos ustedes** me apoyen a cuidar a los niños – dije sombríamente.

Natsu, Gray y Happy se abrazaron y se alejaron de mí mientras asentían histéricamente diciendo "Aye" varias veces. Gajeel y Laxus temblaron disimuladamente mientras decían un escueto "Si".

Erza me vio con orgullo - ¿Entonces como nos organizaremos? -Le eche una mirada interrogante – para poder cuidar mejor a los niños tendremos que separarlos en grupos a cargo de cada uno de nosotros.

- Por ahora deberíamos subir al tren –Levy nos comento. Todos asentimos y subimos con los niños entre nosotros.

Vi como los niños veían todo con asombro y curiosidad, incluso mini Capricornio dejo su libro a un lado para ver a su alrededor. Me pregunte cuantas veces han visto trenes en su vida o si esta es la primera vez para ellos en subirse a uno.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no note a donde íbamos, hasta que vi objetos de lujo por el pasillo donde pasábamos, algo que no debería estar en los vagones comunes, si no en los de preferencia.

- Esperen ¿Este es el vagón vip? – me detuve a inspeccionar si estaba en un error. Los vagones vip eran exactamente eso, un vagón completo solo para las personas que puedan pagarlo pero por ser un vagón de cinco estrellas, el precio del boleto es mucho más alto que el normal, en resumen solo tendrías una oportunidad de subirte a uno de esos vagones siendo extremadamente rico o ser invitado de uno de esos ricos.

- Si– Laxus puso sus manos en mis hombros para que volviera a caminar – esos son privilegios de ser mago clase s.

- Pero Erza es de clase s y nunca hemos ido a esta parte del tren – la mayoría del equipo Natsu miro fijamente a Erza que había ladeado la cabeza y haciéndose la loca.

- Las armaduras cuestan caro – Erza nos miro nerviosa - además también tengo que comprar mis pasteles y desde que estoy en el equipo Natsu no solo las misiones son más bajas si no que también parte de la recompensa se pierde en los destrozos.

- ¡¿Quieren apurar el paso?! Es la primera vez que subo a uno de estos y no quiero perderme ningún detalle, además quiero leer esa revista – mini Aquarius, como siempre, comento despectivamente, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

- Bueno no me quejo. Todo un vagón para nosotros solos– di pequeños salticos mientras veía, con estrellas en los ojos, todo el lugar, sobre todo al ver el vagón en el que estaremos.

- Por alla están sus habitaciones, escojan la que quieran y regresen para decidir que niños estarán a cargo de quien – Laxus se fue hacia una de las habitaciones. Después cada uno fue a escoger una habitación mientras los niños dejaban sus mochilas en una esquina y curioseaban el lugar.

0000000000000

- Bien decidamos quien cuidara a cada niño – Erza puso los codos sobre la mesa y las manos unidas en posición pensativa – Lucy te quedaras con los gemelos que parecen tenerte cariño, y porque no los quiero cerca de mi – Aunque lo último fue un susurro, fue lo suficientemente audible y temblé ante el recuerdo de una furiosa Erza viniendo hacia mí con su armadura del purgatorio. **Y no te olvides del mazo.**

- Yo quiero ir con mi amada Lucy también – Mini Loke levanto la mano y sonrío.

-Nosotros decidiremos con quienes irán, así que por favor ten paciencia – Mini Loke iba a protestarle a Erza pero Gray le tapo la boca antes de que provocara enojarla– Bien Gajeel tu cuidaras a Virgo y a—

- ¡Espera, no voy a cuidar a esta mocosa! – Gajeel se levanto viendo a mini Virgo con un tic en el ojo. Ahora que lo pienso Mira me conto el "encuentro" entre esos dos, seria una catástrofe poner a alguien tan impaciente al cuidado de una niña que tiene un don para molestar a los demás, por toda una misión.

- Erza por qué no me dejas a mí a organizar a los niños. Ya- ya sabes pase más tiempo con ellos y los conozco mejor– dije nerviosa al notar la mirada de Erza.

- Bien decídelo tu Lucy, pero no se te ocurra ponerme con alguno que me pueda provocar.

Temblé con pesar y trague saliva - _¿Por qué tuve que meterme?_

- Esta bien, Wendy tu estarás con Aries – Wendy asintió con una sonrisa feliz – Levy, tu estaras con Capricornio y Sagitarius – Levy suspiro de alivio – E-erza –

- Ay por favor te quieres apurar, te tardas demasiado, quiero saber con quién me toca para irme a mi cuarto – Mini Aquarius se paro cruzándose los brazos y moviendo el pie molesta.

- Sabes que tus comentarios solo retrasan el proceso ¿verdad? – mini Capricornio le dijo de forma lenta, como si hablara con una retrasada.

- Claro como a ti ya te pusieron en un "grupo" y puedes irte a tu cuarto a leer tranquilamente – susurro mini Aquaius con cinismo.

Aplaudí con fuerza para llamar la atención de todos los presente – Ya decidí cual será tu "grupo" Aquarius – le sonreí malvadamente – Erza te dejo a cargo de Aquarius y Taurus – Erza asintió positivamente y le sonrío amablemente a los niños, mini Taurus la miro con corazones en los ojos pero mini Aquarius palideció al ver con quienes les toco para luego darme una mirada molesta.

- Bueno Aquarius, vamos a nuestra habitación- Erza se paro siendo seguida por los niños.

- Lucy ¿Estás segura de ese grupo? – me susurro Wendy preocupada.

- Es cierto, Aquarius no te dejara pasar esto y tener a Taurus en la misma habitación con Erza puede ser peligroso- Charle se nos acerco y susurro también.

- Esta bien ya que Erza puede mantener a raya a Taurus, además que por Mira supe como las trato Taurus a Levy y a ti, Wendy, esta será una buena lección sobre como respetar a las chicas, sin importar como luzcan– mire a Wendy y Charle con una sonrisa – y sobre Aquarius solo diré cuatro palabras… la venganza es dulce.

Seria interesante ver si Erza también puede poner algo de control en el vocabulario de mini Aquarius. Voltee a ver a los que faltaban por organizar, sé que no debería preocuparme mucho por los chicos, ya que ellos fácilmente pueden controlar a los niños más revoltosos, pero aun así me cuesta más decidir a que chico le pongo al cuidado de cada niño, con todo y lo que me dijo el Maestro yo aun no confió completamente en que ellos puedan llegar a ser "Paternales", sobre todo por el cómo reacciono Gajeel contra mini Virgo.

- Laxus, tu cuidaras a Virgo – ambos nombrados se vieron con indiferencia, sin mostrar alguna expresión en sus caras que identificar – Gray estarás con Leo, y por favor vigílalo bien – Gray me sonrío agradecido, pero mini Loke, que al no tener recuerdos de su amistad con Gray y al tener preferencia con las chicas, no le gusto mucho la idea.

- Solo quedan Scorpio y Cancer, por mi puedes elegir cualquiera a mi cuidado – Gajeel se cruzo los brazos fastidiado.

- Entonces Gajeel estarás con Scorpio y Natsu eso te deja a ti con Cancer.

Ambos asintieron.

- Pero Lucee~ Por qué no me das a otro niño como Lok- mmm – Gray le tapo la boca antes de que dijera algo más. Le había comentado al equipo Natsu que no dijeran nada que referente a los espíritus zodiacales adultos en frente de los niños pero al parecer Natsu puede olvidarse a veces de esas cosas– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Gray?

- Solo ahorrándole al universo el tener que presenciar las inútiles palabras de tu boca, **Fosforito** – Gray resalto su última palabra burlándose de Natsu y hacerle olvidar su anterior comentario, lo cual funciono muy bien al ver a Natsu chocar su frente contra Gray y retarlo mientras decía algo sobre "nevera andante".

- Por cierto Laxus ¿A qué hora sale en tren?

- A las siete – le agradecí para luego ver el reloj de la pared y ver que faltaban unos minutos para salir. Conté mentalmente el tiempo restante mientras veía la pelea de Natsu y Gray – _cuatro, tres, dos, uno._

Se escucho una bocina para luego sentir el movimiento del tren, después paso lo que sabía que sucedería, los Dragon Slayers hombres empezaron a marearse. Natsu al tener menor resistencia, cayo primero sobre el sofá con las mejillas infladas y la cara verde, Gajeel también tenía las mejillas infladas y se veía que le faltaba poco para acompañar a Natsu, y Laxus parecía ser el más resistente, manteniendo una postura tranquila pero su cara pálida, su ceño fruncido y su respiración entre cortada demostraba lo mal que también se sentía, aunque si no fuera por que sabia lo mucho que afectaba el movimiento a los Dragons Slayers nunca hubiera notado esos detalles.

Wendy uso Troia, la magia para controlar el equilibrio y que es beneficioso para el problema en común que tienen los Dragons Slayers en este momento. Se encargo primero de Natsu que parecía el más afectado, al terminar se levanto de un salto mientras estiraba los músculos y daba una sonrisa alegre, luego siguió Gajeel que solo se reacomodo en el asiento, y finalizando con Laxus. Vi como Wendy empezó a respirar un poco más pesado, el Troia no debería gastar tanta magia pero si hablamos de usarlo tres veces en un solo día, puede debilitarla un poco.

- ¿Wendy estás bien? – estaba preocupada de que se desmayara.

- Si, no te preocupes – me dio una sonrisa.

- Wendy recuerda que no debes de agotar tus reservas mágicas, sobre todo cuando estamos en una misión – Charles la miro también preocupada.

- Por qué no vas a descansar, será un largo viaje y no es que tengamos mucho que hacer aquí de todas formas, además perdimos algo de sueño al pararnos temprano– le pedí antes de que intentara fingir que estaba bien.

Charles también insistió y entre ambas convencimos a Wendy para que fuera a descansar junto con mini Aries. Tal vez haya cometido una imprudencia al poner a mini Aquarius con Erza o mini Loke con Gray pero no me arrepiento de poner a la tranquila mini Aries con Wendy, sobre todo por que sé que entre ella y Charle cuidaran muy bien a Wendy.

Después de tener todo arreglado cada quien fue a su propia habitación a descansar.

00000000000

- Ya les preparo su comida, no lloren - bostece, me había acostado para recuperar horas de sueño pero no paso ni una hora cuando los gemelos empezaron a llorar, despertándome. Supe de inmediato que tenían hambre porque chupaban mis senos intentando conseguir comida, algo que logro despertarme completamente por la extraña sensación- Aquí esta.

Me senté en un sofá de la sala, con ambos bebes a cada lado de mis brazos y viendo como los gemelos usaban su poder de levitación para agarrar por si mismos los biberones.

- Saben, a pesar de que fueron ustedes los que me despertaron, cuando están así de tranquilos logran adormecerme - bostece de nuevo.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces levan... Oh, ya veo, los bebes te despertaron - Gray se acerco - cuando te veo así siento que te quedaste con los más revoltosos, pero así son los bebes, necesitan mucha atención - Gray sonrió suavemente mientras veía a los bebes.

- ¿Quieres cargarlos?

- ¿Puedo? - asentí, le di a Mini, ya que Gemi era más celoso conmigo que Mini. Gray lo cargo inseguro pero al pasar el tiempo y al darle consejos logro agarrar confianza y mecer a la niña con dulzura, vi una nueva faceta de Gray que no sabia que existía _"Aunque no lo creas, tienen oculta una habilidad para con los niños" _¿A eso se refería el Maestro? pero si es así ¿Cómo supo el Maestro sobre eso? Porque al ver el nerviosismo que tenia Gray al principio me hizo ver que los chicos pueden ser paternales pero es algo que viene con el tiempo y la convivencia con los niños.

- ¡Lucy! - me sobresalte.

- ¿Q- qué?

- Te estuve llamando desde hace rato, creo que necesitas dormir.

- Estoy bien, solo estaba distraída.

Gray frunció el ceño y puso su cálida mano en mi mejilla ¿O la calidez viene de mi cara?

- De verdad pienso que **necesitas** dormir, yo puedo cuidar a los gemelos por ti.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya tienes a Loke contigo, si cuidas también a los bebes entonces estarás priorizando entre Loke y los gemelos simultáneamente.

- Tienes razón, ahora voy a priorizarte a ti - me sonroje - o vas a tu habitación a descansar por las buenas, o yo mismo te cargo hacia mi habitación a vigilar que descanses como debes, tu decides.

- Y- ya voy, n- no t- tienes que hacer esas cosas - me pare y fui trotando hacia mi cuarto.

- _Tonto Gray - _pensé con la cara roja, mientras me acostada en mi cama - _Como si fuera a conciliar el sueño después de ese comentario._

**Pero de cierta manera te gusto que alguien te dijera esas palabras, que alguien te "priorizara" sobre lo demás.**

Cerré los ojos y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

00000000000

Luego de seis horas, el tren se detuvo en su destino.

- ¿Q-qué les paso? – mire nerviosa como estaban algunos de mis compañeros y el ánimo que tenían.

- Lo mismo que te ha estado pasando a ti últimamente – dijo Laxus malhumorado. Laxus tenía pintura en el cabello, ahora no era rubio si no moreno, lo cual admito no le quedaba tan mal.

- No dirás lo que te paso ¿verdad?

- Hmp – se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cabeza, ignorándome.

Suspire para luego ver a Gray, que veía a cualquier parte excepto a nosotros - ¿Por qué estas tan distraído Gray?- después de despertarme fui a buscar a los gemelos para encontrar a un Gray nervioso, pensé que era por la anterior escena así que no dije nada pero ya después de haber llegado a la estación donde nos bajamos y seguir con ese mutismo, era ya preocupante.

- ¿Distraído? - Gray me vio para luego volverse rojo y voltear a ver a un poste - ¡Y- yo no estoy distraído!

Mire a las chicas, compartiendo una mirada confundida entre nosotras.

Deje tranquilo a Gray para luego ver al que quería dejar para el final, no porque su "problema" sea menos importante sino porque justamente su problema era tan evidente que no estaba segura si quería saber de verdad.

- N-natsu si quieres puedes quedarte callado sobre el asunto pero de verdad es curioso el cómo tienes unas colitas a los lados de tu cabeza y ¿estás usando labial?

Escuche como algunos intentaban aguantar las carcajadas y yo entraría a ese grupo si no fuera por que estoy esperando curiosa la respuesta.

- No es labial, eso es para chicas, es una pintura para fortalecer la magia – miro altanero a Gray – y no estoy usando "colitas", tengo el pelo agarrado para que no me estorbe.

- Si, tienes razón, solo tienes el pelo recogido **femeninamente** para que no te estorbe y creo que deberías prestarle "tu pintura para fortalecer magia" a cualquiera de las chicas, como es normal, les queda mejor a ellas – todos nos reímos divertidos por el significado del comentario.

- Quieres pelea calzoncillos fríos – gruño Natsu.

- ¿Cómo sabes que están fríos Natsu? – sonrío mordaz Gajeel – acaso haces otras cosas femeninas que no sabemos.

Todos, inclusive los más tranquilos y los niños, nos reímos de la situación. Aproveche el momento de distracción para acercarme a mini Cancer y agacharme a su lado.

- Cancer ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Natsu esta **afeminado**?

Mini Cancer me dio una media sonrisa – solo estaba aburrido, así que se me ocurrió jugarle una broma a Natsu, la verdad te agradezco que me pusieras con Natsu, será muy divertido – mire sorprendida la gran sonrisa que me dio. Desde que los niños llegaron nunca me puse a pensar el por qué no mostraban facetas infantiles como otros niños pero al ver a mini Cancer divertirse tan abiertamente y sin usar algún comentario sobre la "hombría" me hizo ver que dentro de ellos hay un niño que espera salir y jugar. También sentí un buen presentimiento de que este será una buena ocasión para conocer mejor a mis espíritus.

- Me alegra que te diviertas pero cuando Natsu se dé cuenta de que le mentiste y el por qué se ríen todos, estarás en problemas – le sonreí divertida.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero le haya gustado, dejen reviews.<strong>

**Respuestas a los comentarios: **

- **miguel . puentedejesus**: En serio lo siento, tu alias si hace referencia sobre tu genero pero estaba tan cansada que no me fije en esos detalles, y a pesar de ser un pequeño desliz, un error que cualquier persona distraída podría cometer, me sentí tan avergonzada. Vamos a otro tema, me alegra que mi historia te guste, la verdad me sentía algo insegura de hacer una historia donde la protagonista tenga varios candidatos para ser su pareja, ya que tendría que tener en cuenta a todos esos candidatos y poner momentos de Lucyxcada uno de ellos.

- **Jasuki-chan**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me agrada tu sinceridad con respecto a las parejas, no tengo problema con el nalu solo que ya tengo una historia con esa pareja y no tiene sentido hacer otra historia con esa pareja, quisiera ver otras opciones, y espero que la historia no pierda su atractivo solo por no gustar la pareja, o candidatos de Lucy. Sobre Levy, solo te puedo decir que me gusta combinar a diferentes parejas, así que puede ser tanto un personaje que ya muchos pensaron o un personaje que a nadie se le haya pasado por la cabeza antes ;) y fue mini Virgo quien metió un "algo" de más en su maleta, ni siquiera los otros niños saben de ese suceso y mini Virgo lo hizo en un acto inocente, sin sarcasmo, pero que terminara provocando un desastre.

- **Saroninas: **El nalu si que es popular. Gracias por comentar, tengo expectativas de que aunque no haya nalu, esta historia sea tan buena que les guste aun sin esa pareja ;)

- **sam-nee: **Wau a ti si que te gusta el nalu, los siento pero esa pareja no estará en esta historia, solo pondré algunas escenas de ellos pero solo será para darle trama a la historia. Si te soy sincera no tengo nada contra el nalu, inclusive tengo una historia con esa pareja, pero me gusta ver otras opciones, que hayan otras posibilidades, además ya es muy obvio que Lucy terminara con Natsu en el anime así que es un poco aburrido y repetitivo. Espero que no dejes de leer mi historia solo por ese inconveniente pero si aun así dejas de leerla, siempre tendrás mi otra historia que es cien por ciento nalu ;)

**Desde el próximo capitulo, al final iré poniendo unos cortos sobre los momentos que no puse en este capitulo como por ejemplo ¿Qué paso con Laxus, Gray y Natsu para terminar así? o ¿Cómo pasaron los magos su primeros momentos con los niños a solas? y ¿Acaso paso algo que valga la pena saber y que no ha sido comentado? ;) Creo que con eso ya los anime un poco, además les adelanto como regalo de navidad que habrá un capitulo titulado "La apuesta y uniendo piezas" que será donde los pequeños demonios se meterán más en la vida personal de Lucy y será el resultado de ese "algo" que la mini Virgo inocentemente llevo consigo a la misión. Besos y abrazos y con una reverencia cierro el capitulo. **


	6. Chapter 6 ¿No podemos empezar una misión

**Hola ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que este año pueda escribir tantas historias, y que sean de ambos gusto, tanto del suyo como del mío ;)**

**Perdón si tarde un poco en subir el capitulo.**

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

><p>- Me alegra que te diviertas pero cuando Natsu se dé cuenta de que le mentiste y el por qué se ríen todos, estarás en problemas – le sonreí divertida.<p>

00000000000000000

**Capitulo 6**

**~¿No podemos empezar una misión sin que nada suceda?~**

**Punto De Vista Lucy**

- Y eso fue lo que paso, ebi – todos no estábamos riendo del relato de mini Cancer mientras esperábamos a que Laxus hiciera los arreglos para el barco que nos llevara a la isla Scars. Erza quería acompañarlo, ya que era muy injusto que hasta ahora todo lo haya arreglado Laxus, pero él dijo que quería ir solo para pensar y tranquilizarse, no entendimos por qué estaba tan malhumorado ni por qué aun no se había quitado la pintura del pelo, hasta que mini Virgo nos comento que ella uso una pintura especial del mundo celestial que se adhiere en lo que lo uses y no se quita al menos en una semana. Una parte de mi sentí pena por Laxus y que me la cobraría más adelante pero otra parte, una mucho más grande, agradecí que no fuera yo quien cuidara a la traviesa en el momento en el que se le ocurrió usar la pintura mágica.

Mientras Laxus estaba buscando un barco que nos pudiera llevar, nosotros fuimos a comprar suministros necesarios para el viaje y aprovechar a investigar sobre la isla. Al parecer los habitantes de la zona le temen a la isla Scars por unos rumores de que salen criaturas endemoniadas que devoran a todos los intrusos que se atreven a pisar la isla, por lo cual los pescadores la apodaron la isla maligna.

- Eso no es gracioso - Natsu se cruzo de brazos y ladeo la cabeza. Después de darse cuenta de que fue la victima de una broma y de que todos nos riéramos de él, había dado un coscorrón a mini Cancer y dándole un aviso de que no lo volviera a hacer, o al menos no en él.

- _Bueno eso le pasa por no tener tacto - _pensé al recordar la historia de mini Cancer.

- Y ¿Por qué Laxus tenía pintura en el pelo? – Gajeel miro a mini Virgo con burla, y muy mal disimulado alivio por no haber quedado a su cuidado, ignorando completamente a Natsu – Dilo ahora que él no está.

- No quiero, tu no quisiste cuidarme – mini Virgo hizo un tierno puchero en su carita indiferente.

- Creo que la ofendiste Gajeel – Levy miro divertida la escena.

- Pero aun no sé cómo no pudieron cuidar a sus niños por unas pocas horas – Erza se cruzo de brazos con indignación – miren a los míos, estuvieron tranquilos todo el tiempo.

Vi como mini Aquarius, que nos daba la espalda, tembló para luego sacar la revista, "Women Today", que le compre y empezaba a leer concentrada, o más bien diría que con desesperación.

- ¿Taurus también estuvo tranquilo? – Charle miro con desconfianza al niño que estaba admirando a las mujeres que pasaban por la calle.

- Si, ambos estuvieron tranquilos. Aquarius se la paso leyendo su revista y Taurus se durmió poco despues de entrar al cuarto.

Aunque todavía tengo mis dudas me siento tranquila de que no hubieran molestado a Erza. Volví a prestar atención a la conversación de mini Virgo y Gajeel, este último la molestaba para conseguir una respuesta de la infante.

- No te lo diré, solo adelantare que le di una ofrenda de disculpa al señor trueno – mini Virgo miro indiferente a Gajeel.

- ¿Señor trueno? - dijimos todos.

- Si, él es el temible dios del trueno Raijin - mini Virgo puso un dedo bajo la barbilla en posición pensante - pero me dijo que le ponía incomodo que le dijera dios, así que utilizo "señor" para referirme a él.

- Él no es un dios - dijo Gajeel.

- Pero oí en su gremio como se referían a él como el líder de "Raijinshuu" y el dios del trueno es Raijin.

- Eso no es...- Levy iba a aclarar el malentendido pero no pudo por Gajeel que le tapo la boca con una mano.

- No importa eso ¿Qué le diste para calmar su furia? – Gajeel miro a la pequeña con interés, y no era el único todos vimos curiosos a la pequeña.

- Ah bueno eso es…

No pudo terminar la frase porque un trueno cayó cerca de nosotros y de él salió Laxus que camino hacia nosotros.

- El dueño de uno de los barcos nos dijo que nadie nos llevaría cuando le dije que teníamos una misión en la isla Scars pero no hay problema si fuéramos por nuestra cuenta, así que nos presto un pequeño yate.

- Señor trueno, justo les estaba diciendo a tus amigos sobre la ofrenda que…

- Vámonos ahora – Laxus cargo a mini Virgo, tapándole la boca con una de sus manos y caminando hacia donde seguramente estaba el yate.

Vi la interacción de ambos con una gota en mi nunca y teniendo el presentimiento de no querer saber sobre eso. Ahora que lo pienso, mire a Gray quien también parece seguir afectado por las ocurrencias de los niños.

- Gray ¿Qué hizo Loke después de que te deje con los bebes? – Le susurre.

- N –nada ¿Por qué piensas que paso algo? ¡Ah cierto los bebes, necesitas una cuna y unos coches para llevarlos, voy a buscarte una doble! – Gray salió corriendo a una tienda para bebes, mientras no solamente yo sino también todos veíamos impresionados y extrañados su actitud.

- ¿Lok- Leo que le hiciste a Gray? – Mini Loke me miro con inocencia.

- ¿Yo? – se señalo a si mismo - No hice nada solo tuvimos un tiempo de hombres, y por cierto ya que estamos hablando de hombres, ya me falta poco para convertirme en uno, solo espérame unos años más y podre darte los hijos que tanto quieres.

Ignore a mini Loke para seguir a Gray a la tienda, llevándome a los bebes conmigo - _¿Eso me pasa por preguntar?_

**- La curiosidad mato al gato, y en este caso los demonios mataran a esta preciosa gata.**

00000000000000000

Gray y yo no tardamos mucho en encontrar un coche doble para los gemelos que con magia se podía desarmar y armar en una cuna doble. Ambos, junto a los bebes, nos reunimos con los demás en el muelle.

Al parecer la tarea de buscar el coche para los gemelos hizo que Gray olvidara sus problemas y volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, incluso ya podía verme a los ojos sin actuar nervioso, un gran avance si contamos que antes me evitaba como si fuera la peste. Nos encontramos con los demás en el muelle y de ahí nos fuimos en el yate.

0000000000000000

El viaje en el yate fue más tranquilo y rápido que en el tren y en cosa de unas pocas horas ya habíamos llegado a la isla Scars, donde fuimos recibidos por la jefa del pueblo, una mujer mayor de nombre Rita, quien fue la que nos envió la solicitud de la misión.

- Entonces los piratas son el único problema ¿verdad? - Erza le pregunto a Rita.

- Si, ellos nos han molestado por un largo tiempo, no habíamos buscado ayuda antes porque no teníamos el dinero para pagar por el servicio y nadie viene a esta isla por miedo a estúpidos rumores.

- Ya veo, lo preguntaba porque la paga es muy generosa para una misión tan simple. Nos sentimos mal el que nos de todo el dinero solo por derrotar a unos piratas - Erza nos miro y, nosotros entendiendo a donde quería llegar, asentimos de acuerdo en sus palabras - No necesita pagarnos el dinero completo, a ustedes les puede servir más que a nosotros.

Rita nos vio a cada uno con sorpresa para después, con lágrimas, agradeciéndonos varias veces y dándonos más de una reverencia.

- No se preocupe por eso, solo díganos donde se ocultan los piratas – Gray le pidió con cortesía.

- Ellos están en la parte más alejada de la isla, en donde se alcanza a ver desde aquí una torre, ahí no son vistos por ningún extranjero pero nos tienen vigilados así que creo que ya saben que están aquí y no sabemos lo que harán como venganza – Rita empezó a lagrimear y se tapo la cara con las manos.

- Señora déjenos a esos delincuentes a nosotros- Erza palmeo el hombro de Rita para luego vernos y asentirnos para ir en camino a donde residían los piratas.

0000000000000000000000000000

- Muy bien, ya que la misión no es tan difícil nos separaremos – nos juntamos en una zona apartada para organizar nuestra estrategia – Levy tú te quedaras, oí que esta isla tiene una pequeña biblioteca con libros exóticos, busca lo que puedas sobre espíritus zodiacales. Gray, Pantherlily, Gajeel y Laxus se quedaran contigo por si algunos de los piratas se les ocurre hacer algo en contra de los aldeanos. Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Charle y Happy vendrán conmigo ¿Alguna comentario?

- ¿Y nosotros qué? – mini Loke levanto su mano y señalo con ella a todos los niños presentes.

- Los niños se quedaran aquí donde estarán seguros y bien vigilados.

- Erza no creo que debamos separarnos o al menos deberías llevarte a alguien más contigo– Laxus miro a la montaña para luego ver a todos los Dragons Slayers – esta isla tiene algo extraño, no sé si los otros Dragons Slayers lo notaron pero siento un olor en el aire que no es normal, y de esa montaña no se escucha ni hay aromas de animales.

Los otros Dragon Slayers olisquearon el aire para luego fruncir el ceño y algunos de ellos tapándose la nariz.

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza y nos vio a los que no teníamos tan buen olfato como ellos - Es cierto, el aire esta cargado de un aroma pesado pero aun no logro descifrar qué es. Además que solo hemos visto a Rita, no oigo movimientos de otros seres humanos por los alrededores.

- Solo tenemos que ir a investigar y patearle el trasero al enemigo – Natsu se cruzo de brazo tras su cabeza con despreocupación pero inclusive él no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de desagrado y arrugar la nariz.

- Laxus entiendo tu punto pero no me llevare ni a Gray ni a Gajeel ya que siempre terminan peleando con Natsu, el cual hará lo posible por ir conmigo a la acción, tú, aparte de mi, eres mago de clase s cuidaras mejor del pueblo. Levy es la mejor en investigaciones así que se tiene que quedar aquí - Erza miro al pueblo para luego voltear a vernos seria - aunque estemos separados mantengan la guardia y si ocurre algo, envíen a Pantherlily por nosotros, igualmente si nuestro equipo esta en problemas enviaremos a Charle o a Happy.

- Hay un problema - levante mi mano para llamar la atención y mire a Erza con una gota de sudor por mi mejilla - ellos no se separaran de mi.

Todos vieron a los gemelos que, al escuchar que tendrían que quedarse aquí sin mi, apretaron su agarre a mi alrededor y poniendo pucheros.

- Pequeños ¿No quieren venir conmigo? Nos divertimos hace un rato ¿Recuerdan? - Gray se acerco a mi y vio a los gemelos con dulzura para que me soltaran y fueran a sus brazos.

- Piri~ Piri~ - Gemi y Mini le sacaron la lengua a Gray y metieron su cabeza a cada lado de mi cuello.

- Gee hee, ellos no te quieren lo suficiente como para separarse de su "mamá" - Gajeel se burlo - hay que enseñarles desde pequeños a obedecer a las ordenes de los adultos, mira y aprende - se acerco a mí y agarro a Gemi para quitármelos de encima - dejen a Lucy ahora - dijo con una voz autoritaria.

- ¡Piri~ Piri~! ¡Piri~ Piri~! - tuve ganas de rodear a los bebes cuando oí su llanto pero sabia que si lo hacia ellos obtendrían lo que querían y terminaría también poniéndolos en peligro, así que con firmeza evite abrazarlos.

Por fin Gajeel separo a Gemi de mi pero lo que paso después no lo espere. Mini que al ver a su hermano siendo "amenazado" se separo de mi y floto hacia Gajeel, ambos bebes tocaron al Dragon Slayer de hierro al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que empezara a brillar y a cambiar, cuando la luz se fue en vez de Gajeel había un pequeño gato montes negro. Estaba tan impresionada y más al ver como Gemi y Mini volvieron a mis brazos con sonrisas malvadas.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hicieron?! ¡Devuélvanme a mi forma normal!- las esquinas de mis labios temblaron en una sonrisa al oír la nueva voz de Gajeel, que al ser más pequeño se le oía más afinada y con su imagen de un gato saltando constantemente no hicieron más que darle humor a la situación.

- si Gajeel, aprendí mucho de tu método de como tratar a los bebes - Fray dio una media sonrisa al ver al pequeño gatito saltarín.

- Pfft Jajajajajajaja - Natsu rodo por el suelo.

- ¡Tu de que te ríes, colitas de mujer! - Gajeel encrespo los pelos de su lomo y vio a Natsu con una vena saltándole en su cabeza, la cual era contagiosa porque Natsu, al oír sus palabras, se paro y lo miro con la misma vena en su propia cabeza.

- ¡¿A quien llamas colitas de mujer, pequeño gatito?!

Ambos chocaron frente y entre ellos aparecieron rayos asesinos. Erza fue rodeada por un aura oscura y se acerco a ellos para luego golpear a ambos en la cabeza - ¡Paren los dos, estamos en una misión, si quieren pelear háganlo lejos de esta isla!

Natsu se acobardo atrás de un árbol, mientras que Gajeel se oculto atrás de mi. Suspire con cansancio y vi a los gemelos atención.

- Gemi y Mini ¿Qué hicieron? Y regrésenlo a la normalidad - ambos bebes me hcieron un puchero y movieron la cabeza en negación.

- Es el poder de Geminis, el cambio - mini Capricornio cerro su libro y se aproximó a Gajeel, para agarrarlo del pellejo del lomo y observarlo bien - bien hecho gemelos, la transformación fue hecha a la perfección.

- ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Estoy hecho una bola de pelos! Sin ofender Lily - Pantherlily asintió. Gajeel vio con furia a mini Capricornio - ¡¿Y cuanto más piensas sostenerme?!

- Capricornio por favor suéltalo y dinos porque paso esto - vi como mini Capricornio soltaba a Gajeel sin cuidado y me miraba fijamente.

- Todos nosotros, los aprendices para ser los espíritus del zodiacos, tenemos un gran poder. Hasta ahora solo Aquarius, Geminis, Libra, Ofiuco y yo podemos controlarlo, los demás aun no han despertado su poder, a excepción de Virgo que despertó el suyo pero no puede controlarlo bien, por eso utiliza objetos controladores de magia - volteo a ver a Gajeel con desinterés- no volveras a la normalidad en poco tiempo ya que como Gemi y Mini aun son unos bebes, les cuestan el revertir su propia magia.

- E -eso quiere decir...

Mini Capricornio sonrió mordazmente.

- Quiere decir que le damos la bienvenida al nuevo gato del grupo, espero que aprendas la lección; **no hagas molestar a un aprendiz para espíritus zodiacales, porque no nos hacemos responsables de lo que nosotros mismo podemos provocar como consecuencia.**

Gajeel se puso tieso al oír sus palabras, logrando que perdiera el color y abriendo la boca para luego salir una cosa blanca y flotante de ella.

- ¡G- gajeel! - Levy grito al ver el alma del chico abandonando su cuerpo.

- Oh bueno, creo que ahora pueden llevarse al chico compacto con ustedes - Mini Sagitarius agarro una flor y le dio vueltas varias veces mientras decía esas palabras con desgano.

Todos vimos al pobre Gajeel con lástima y a los niños con cierto grado de precaución.

- _Genial ahora estos chicos también vienen con sus propias sorpresas - _pensé deprimida - _Si tan solo ellos me hubieran dicho esa parte no los_ hubiera_ traído conmigo a esta misión._

-** Ahora entiendo cuando el rey de los espíritus celestiales me dijo que evitara que destruyeran el mundo... ¡Solo imagina** **que esos demonios utilizaran sus poderes incontrolables!**

- _Es como si cada niño fuera una caja personal de pandora._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dejen reviews, please.<em>**

**_Respuesta a los comentarios_**

**_- Jasuki-chan: _**_gracias por escribir, lo que paso con Gray será revelado más adelante, al final de cada capitulo pondré una parte donde se dirá lo que paso con cada uno de los chicos con sus niños al cuidado ;)_

**_- _****_Maribalza_**: _me alegra que te guste la historia y que te hayas tomado la molestia y el tiempo en dejarme un comentario. La verdad no puedo decir si la historia es realmente graciosa ya que cada uno tiene su propia vena de humorística, así que los comentarios de que "es muy gracioso" me alegran y alivian por igual, ya que me dicen que voy por el buen camino._

- **miguel. puentedejesus: **_gracias por seguir poniendo comentarios, eso me anima. Sobre los candidatos, bueno eso lo verán mientras la historia vaya avanzando, pero habrá un capitulo titulado "La apuesta y uniendo piezas", donde se pondrán a todos los candidatos exactos para ser la posible futura pareja de Lucy, y como adelanto también de Yukino._

* * *

><p><strong>Pov normal<strong>

- Entonces cuenta lo que paso contigo y Natsu - Gajeel miro divertido a Natsu que estaba usando mucha agua para quitarse el pintalabios. Después de enterarse que todo fue una broma no tardo mucho en buscar un pote de agua y quitarse con esmero el color rojo de los labios, mientras quitaba sin cuidado las colitas en el pelo y arrancándose algunos mechones en el proceso.

- Oh eso, bueno...

**Flashback, p****ov mini Cancer**

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? - el chico de nombre Natsu me miro con una sonrisa entusiasmada mientras su espeluznante gato azul volaba por toda la habitación.

- No quiero hacer nada, ebi - me senté lejos de ellos y me puse a pensar en toda la información que recolecte de los compañeros del gremio de mi tutora.

- ¿Tampoco quieres tener una conversación con nosotros? - el gato azul, creo que se llamaba Happy, aterrizo en la cabeza de Natsu y me miro con curiosidad - ya sabes, si vamos a convivir temporalmente deberíamos conocernos mejor ¿no?

- _Tal vez ellos me puedan dar nueva información de como ser un hombre, ebi -_ mire analíticamente a mis compañeros de cuarto, tarde un poco en buscar algo positivo que me ayudara pero al no encontrarlo me rendí al poco tiempo -_ Si claro, como si un peli rosa y un gato con alas y por nombre "Happy" puedan darme un consejo sobre eso._

Voltee de nuevo a seguir en el rumbo de mis anteriores pensamiento que tenia antes de perder mi tiempo en analizar a los raros a mi espalda.

- Ne, ne, Natsu, creo que nos esta ignorando - escuche al gato "susurrarle" a su compañero.

- Umm, si ¿Por qué no lo animamos?

Me concentre en mis pensamientos pero no tuve mucho éxito cuando sentí los brazos del chico cargándome y dándome la vuelta para que quedara cara a cara con ellos.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo, ebi?! - gruñí molesto.

- Vamos a tener una conversación - el molesto chico me dio su ya característica sonrisa.

- No, ebi.

- Oye Cancer ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande? - el gato volador actuó como si mi renuencia a cooperar no haya pasado.

- Hmp, seré un gran, fuerte y valiente hombre, ebi - mire con orgullo a ambos.

- Eso es genial, pero por que no un peluquero - me encrespe por las palabras de Natsu - Ya sabes te queda más ¿no te parece?

- ¿P- pe- peluquero, ebi?

- Si es cierto, serás un muy buen peluquero - el estúpido gato levanto su pata en acuerdo con su estúpido dueño.

- _¡¿Qué se creen, ebi?! ¡He luchado para no seguir los pasos de mis hermanas y ellos vienen a decirme que todo mi esfuerzo es una perdida de tiempo, ebi! - _pensé en mis cinco hermanas_ - ¡No! ¡Yo seré diferente! ¡Yo soy un hombre, joder, y lo que menos necesito es que un afeminado me diga lo que tengo que hacer, ebi! Espera ¿Afeminado, ebi?._

Se me ocurrió una buena idea y con una sonrisa disimulada mire a los dos idiotas, en tanto mi mente planeaba la estrategia.

- Bueno ahora que lo mencionas tengo algo que mis hermanas me dieron, ebi- fui a mi bolso para buscar lo que seria mi gran venganza - Son objetos para el pelo que ayudan a evitar que los mechones se te metan en los ojos, y esta confirmado que sube el porcentaje de los resultados de los entrenamientos, ebi- le mostré el accesorio - pensé que te gustaría probarlo, ya sabes como **agradecimiento **de que me ayudaras a encontrar mi cualidad, ebi.

Le di una sonrisa inocente.

- Yo creo que es solo una colita para el pelo - Happy miro sospechoso.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo recibirás, ebi? Quería practicar con Natsu haber si de verdad tenia talento en arreglar el cabello pero si no quieres... - puse mi carita triste que pareció funcionar a darle credibilidad a mi acto.

- Esta bien, pónmelo pero solo por un segundo.

Natsu se sentó en el piso y espero a que le pusiera la colita. Me acerque con un cepillo y peine y agarre su pelo con el accesorio.

- Listo, oh espera, me acorde que también tengo esto, ebi- mostré la peor desgracia de mi bolso, lo que mis odiosas hermanas pusieron entre mis cosas sin mi consideración - parece algo que una mujer usaría ¿verdad? Pero es un instrumento para fortalecer la magia, ebi. Quiero ponértelo para agradecerte a que aceptaras ponerte las colit- erm digo el objeto de apoyo de entrenamiento, ebi - intente ocultar mi error con una sonrisa infantil.

- Gracias pero no lo necesito.

Natsu rechazo el objeto y se puso a hablar con Happy sobre no se que y pensé en algo para obligar al chico a usar el lápiz labial. No había mucho donde agarrarse ya que era poco lo que sabia del chico pero lo único que podría funcionar seria...

- Bueno si no lo quieres, esta bien, pero es una lástima ya que él acertó, tu no lo usarías, ebi- me fui al bolso a guardar el objeto maldito y conté mentalmente los segundos, esperando a que mis palabras lo hicieran reaccionar como quería.

- ¿A quien te refieres con "él"? - Natsu pregunto con interés.

- _¡Bingo, ebi! -_ había acertado en usarlo a él para captar la atención del rosado, aunque aun no sepa a quien me refiero es increíble que funcionara. Oculte mi sonrisa traviesa antes de voltear y ver al chico con inocencia- Bueno al chico de hielo, claro esta, ebi. Él uso este objeto fortalecedor de magia y dijo algo sobre superarte, ebi.

- Él no me superara, no importa cuanto de esa cosa utilice.

- Tienes razón, pero este objeto tiene otra incorporación, ebi - levante el objeto para que lo vea mejor - el color se quita por si solo a cierto tiempo y para cada persona es diferente, ebi. Si tarda menos en desaparecer que otras personas es porque su magia es mucho mayor que ellas, ebi. Así que si te lo pones y esperas a que desaparezca no solo ganaras más poder sino que también probaras que eres más fuerte que ese chico de hielo, ya que a él le tardo un poco en que se le desapareciera por si mismo, ebi.

Natsu puso una pose de estar pensando en mi propuesta.

- Si lo utilizo ¿Cuánto tiempo lo tengo que tener para demostrar que soy más fuerte que la nevera andante?

- Tal vez el tiempo que dure el viaje de tren, que por cierto ¿Cuánto dijiste que era, ebi?

- Seis horas.

- ¡S, ebi! ¡Ese es el tiempo exacto que tienes que soportar con el color puesto, ebi! - Happy, que desde hace rato estaba sentado en la cama de Natsu y viendo nuestra conversación sin interrumpir, puso sus patitas en su boca con gracia.

- ¡Eso no nada!¡Ya estoy encendido! ¡Ya veras Gray te demostrare que soy más fuerte que tu! - Natsu alzo un brazo con entusiasmo de superar en algo a su compañero.

00000000000

Mire a Natsu con su nuevo look con humor y espere que de verdad durara hasta el fin del viaje en tren para que todos vieran tan divertida imagen.

- Fue muy divertido - voltee a ver al gato azul que voló y se sentó a mi lado en la cama y estaba viendo a Natsu con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ya sabias que era una broma ¿verdad, ebi? ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a tu compañero, ebi? - mire con sospecha al gato de que en cualquier momento echara a perder la broma.

- Porque es muy gracioso, si Natsu no pudo ver a través de una broma tan evidente entonces este sera una buena lección que aprender - Happy me dio una mirada confidente - Eso quiere decir que estoy en tu equipo, **ebi.**

Sonreí animado por el nuevo compañero de bromas, creo que ese gato no es tan molesto como creí que era en un principio - Esta bien, eres bienvenido a mi equipo, pero no vuelvas a decir esa odiosa palabra, ebi.

- ¿Cual? ¿Ebi?

- Esa misma, ebi. Si entras a mi equipo tienes prohibido decirla, ebi.

- ¿Es por qué tu la dices?

- ¡Yo no digo ebi, ebi! - me exalte que me ofendiera al decir que utilizo la maldita palabra.

- Pero la estas diciendo ahora - Happy me miro confundido

Y sin darme cuenta empecé una nueva discusión con mi nuevo amigo sobre la palabra "ebi".

**Fin de Flashback**

- Y eso fue lo que paso, ebi - mire como todos se reían de mi historia y como Natsu se quitaba desesperado el color rojo de los labios.

Me acaricie la parte donde me dio el coscorrón mientras sonreía con burla -_ Valió_ _la_ pena, _ebi_. _No vuelvas a ofender mi sueño, rosadito, ebi._


	7. Chapter 7 Los niños también actúan

**Hola, espero que estén bien, aquí el próximo capitulo, Wiii.**

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._**

**_Un aviso por favor no digan nada que haga referencia al manga, ya que hay lectores que no lo leen._**

* * *

><p>- <em>Genial ahora estos chicos también vienen con sus propias sorpresas - <em>pensé deprimida - _Si tan solo ellos me hubieran dicho esa parte no los_ hubiera_ traído conmigo a esta misión._

-** Ahora entiendo cuando el rey de los espíritus celestiales me dijo que evitara que destruyeran el mundo... ¡Solo imagina** **que esos demonios utilizaran sus poderes incontrolables!**

- _Es como si cada niño fuera una caja personal de pandora._

000000000000

**Capitulo 7**

_**~Los niños también actúan~**_

**Pov Lucy**

- Gajeel ¿Es necesario que hagas eso? – pregunte sonrojada e incómoda. Cuando se supo que Gajeel no regresaría a la normalidad en poco tiempo, se empezó una discusión sobre cómo resolver el problema y con Gajeel, que había salido de su shock inicial, quejándose a gritos no ayudaba mucho. El caso es que Erza, que se canso de seguir oyendo insultos y quejas, agarro al pequeño gato y me lo lanzo con enojo diciendo…

- _Solo ven con nosotros y cállate._

**- Si, una linda forma de resolver un problema. Tan típico de Erza.**

Pero eso no era mi actual dilema sino el gato que cargaba y que me veía fijamente desde su posición mientras amasaba mis pechos a cada rato.

- Son instintos felinos, además estoy esperando que los enanos en tu espalda me regresen a la normalidad – dijo viendo hacia mis hombros, donde se asomaban los ojos de Gemi y Mini – O que se acerquen lo suficiente para morderlos – gruño.

Suspire agotada. Desearía que Gajeel volviera a ser pronto el de antes para no tener que estar en medio del campo de batalla de miradas.

- Piri~ Piri~ - ambos bebés me tocaron las orejas con irritación.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada. Desde que lo transformaron se volvió mi responsabilidad.

- ¿Les entiendes? – Gajeel dejo su masaje para verme sorprendido.

Es cierto, me detuve al ver que de verdad entendí a los gemelos, parece ser que entre más tiempo paso con los gemelos más se me hace más fácil entenderlos.

- Creo que es una forma de decirlo. Los magos celestiales tenemos una habilidad de entender a nuestros espíritus celestiales, solo que como Gemi y Mini son bebés me costaba más comprenderlos.

Wendy se acerco a nosotros y me miro con curiosidad – Eso es muy interesante ¿Les oyes hablar o solo sabes lo que tratan de decir?

Pensé un momento en la respuesta – Solo lo sé. Creo que debe ser como la habilidad de las madres con sus hijos.

Tanto Wendy como Erza me prestaron especial atención, compartiendo entre ellas una mirada comprensiva. Y era entendible ya que es de conocimiento común que la mayoría de las mujeres tenemos ese instinto maternal que nos conecta a los niños.

- ¿Y si mejor les dices que me vuelvan a la normalidad? – Gajeel me dio una mirada acusadora.

- Dije que entiendo lo que dicen, no que ellos no puedan entendernos – fruncí el ceño al malhumor de Gajeel. Parece que el tema sobre su transformación en gato le afectaba más de lo que parecía. Gato, eso me da una idea loca – Además ¿Crees que si pudiera simplemente decirles que lo hicieran no lo hubiera hecho?

Mire a la cara felina de Gajeel.

- ¿Por- por qué me miras así?

La idea no me dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera, y la curiosidad por ver que pasa pudo más que yo. Enserio intente resistirme a mis intenciones, de no hacer algo que molestara más a Gajeel pero mis manos simplemente no obedecieron.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gajeel se exalto con mi toque pero fue cambiado por un suave ronroneo – Rrrrrr rrrr rrrr, no pares, rrr rrr.

Sonreí por la ternura de Gajeel, con sus ojos cerrados, los bigotes adelante y sus ronroneos que eran completamente irresistibles… y al parecer no era la única que pensaba así.

Wendy empezó a rascar tras la oreja de Gajeel, elevando los sonidos vibrantes.

- Mássrrrrg – Erza se acerco disimuladamente y participo también en las caricias - ¡Espera, dejen de hacerlo!

Gajeel nos manoteo molesto y nos gruño. Sentí un ardor en la mano donde supuse que me había herido con sus garras felinas. Aunque sabía que estaba mal tratar así a un compañero. Era completamente irresistible su suave pelaje negro, que me pedían a gritos ser acariciados de nuevo.

- So- solo queríamos acariciarte, lo siento – Wendy se inclino apenada, disculpándose.

- Sobre todo tu Wendy ¿No estás acostumbrada a darle caricias a los gatos? – Gajeel miro a Charle como dando énfasis a sus palabras.

Charle que venía ignorándonos miro ceñuda y ofendida a Gajeel – Wendy me peina y me acaricias de vez en cuando pero no soy una mascota. Daba risa ver como dos gatos peleaban por ver quién era mascota de quien.

- Estamos en una misión, estén atentos – Erza volvió a dirigir al grupo y a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado pero se notaba por el movimiento de sus dedos que ella quería volver acariciar a Gajeel.

- Tu también lo/me acariciaste – dijeron al unísono Natsu, Happy y Gajeel.

Erza que los había escuchado se detuvo y se volteo a mirarlos severa - ¿Dijeron algo?

Me dio mucha risa como los tres se sincronizaron en negar rápidamente la cabeza al mismo tiempo con miedo en sus caras. Erza asintió complacida y volvió a caminar, ignorando todo lo que no sea referente a la misión.

No sé que tanto miedo den los piratas que tenemos que derrotar pero si esto continua así, y Erza en verdad se molesta, sentiré lastima por ellos.

Estábamos acercándonos a donde Rita nos dijo que se encontraba el escondite de los piratas. Ya habíamos planeado en ir a un ataque directo al pensar en que los piratas ya deben de saber de nosotros y también queríamos terminar la misión lo más rápido posible porque entre más tiempo pasa y más nos adentramos en la espesura de la montaña, más se siente lo que nos comento Laxus sobre la falta de presencia en la isla.

- Bien, estamos cerca ¿Todos recuerdan el plan? – Erza nos susurro. Nosotros asentimos – no se olviden que a pesar de ser un ataque directo no debemos de ser imprudentes y…

- ¡¿Aah?! – me paralice sorprendida y avergonzada por el extraño ruido que salió de mi boca y vi al causante de ello. Gajeel que había vuelto con sus masajes a mis pechos por sus "instintos felinos", había hecho presión en la parte más sensible, provocándome…

- **¿Un gemido?** **¿En- enserio eso fue un gemido? Yo nunca he gemido ¡¿Cómo se atreve Gajeel a usar su condición para hacerme gemir?!**

Me avergoncé porque todos me veían con atención después de mi grito/gemido, pero lo que me afecto más fueron los ojos pícaros de Gajeel, que con ellos me decía que disfrutaba del espectáculo y que para nada estaba arrepentido.

- ¡F- fue Gajeel! T- toco algo que no debía – Wendy y los gatos se sonrojaron apenados al entender mis palabras y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Erza ponerse roja pero en vez de parecer avergonzada se veía curiosa. Justo lo que no quería era hacer algo que hiciera que Erza lo relacionara con sus libros ecchi... y desgraciadamente Gajeel logro que lo hiciera.

- Ne, Luce ¿Qué fue lo que toco para hacerte gritar así? – Natsu dijo con verdadera inocencia.

- No te importa – Gajeel le gruño, mostrándole los dientes – son cosas de adultos, los niños no deben de entrometerse.

- ¡Gajeel, deja de hablar como si tu y yo fuéramos esposos y Natsu nuestro hijo! – me moleste con la sonrisa picara que me dio y le dije oscuramente – Lo de hace rato, lo hiciste a propósito ¿Verdad?

- ¿Quién sabe? – Gajeel presiono esa parte delicada con habilidad – tal vez solo fue un afortunado accidente.

Agarre a Gajeel por las axilas y lo deje en el piso – Entonces camina para que tengas un "afortunado accidente", y a eso me refiero a que te pisen.

Ignore los quejidos del gato y seguí caminando.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso es considerado maltrato animal, mujer!

- Piri~ Piri~ - los gemelos flotaron hasta mis pechos, con manos en sus bocas, riendo. Ambos se acomodaron en el espacio en el que antes estaba Gajeel y vieron al gato con lenguas afuera.

Oí como el felino se seguía quejando el resto del camino y hasta intento saltar de nuevo a mis brazos, cosa que no le salió tan bien al estar los gemelos en medio.

Y antes de darme cuenta, estábamos tras una maleza vigilando el enorme barco pirata, que estaba anclado en la playa. Era un enorme barco que en sus tiempos debió de ser hermoso e imponente pero que ahora era simple basura, lleno de grietas, musgo y partes que le faltaban que eran necesarias para zarpar, se notaba que llevaba abandonado hace tiempo.

La pregunta es ¿Por qué unos piratas tan temidos tenían un barco en tan mal estado?

00000000000000000

**Pov Normal**

- ¿Por qué ese pervertido de hierro fue con mi Lucy y yo me tuve que quedar aquí? – Mini Loke estaba acostado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en una mano – ¡Inclusive toco los pechos de mi futura esposa antes que yo!

Mini Loke se refería a cuando Erza lanzo a un Gajeel transformado en gato a los brazos de Lucy… en donde se quedo hasta el incidente anterior, algo que no sabe el pequeño.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? – Mini Aquarius bostezo aburrida. Ella estaba sentada elegantemente en una roca con las piernas cruzadas.

- Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero Lucy es la mujer que elegí como mi primera esposa y a cualquier hombre le molesta que otros varones toquen a su mujer, sean gatos o no.

- Pfft ¿Hombre? Dime cuando **de verdad** te conviertas en uno – Mini Aquarius se burlo de mini Loke.

El niño iba a empezar una perorata sobre lo equivocada que estaba la niña de agua cuando otro niño se metió en la conversación y evitando inconscientemente que el león y la acuática entraran en otra pelea.

- Muu, pero yo entiendo a Leo – Mini Taurus estaba echado boca abajo con desanimo – Es muy importante cuidar los pechos de las mujeres, sobre todo los de ese tamaño – cerró los ojos y dio una sonrisa demasiado pervertida para su edad.

Todos los otros niños zodiacales, que estaban juntos, vieron como mini Aquarius ponía sus manos en puños y veía con fuego al chico "Muu", y se alejaron al intuir la futura pelea. Ella se lanzo a mini Taurus que seguía distraído en su mundo cuando Gray, quien era el encargado de vigilar a los niños y que hasta ahora estaba en silencio, la agarro en el aire justo antes de que tocara a mini Taurus.

- ¡Suéltame, interés sexual de la loca maga de agua!

- ¿Interés sexual? ¿Con lo de loca maga de agua te refieres a Juvia? – Gray sintió una gota de sudor caer por su nuca – No importa, no quiero saberlo ¿Por qué quieres golpear a Taurus?

Mini Aquarius que no dejaba de retorcerse miro ceñuda al chico e hizo un lindo puchero con su boca – siempre hablan de los cuerpos desarrollados y dotados de las mujeres sin detenerse a pensar en lo que nos afecta a las niñas como nosotras ¡Lo hacen a propósito!

Mini Virgo que estaba sentada en posición indio, levanto una mano y hablo inmediatamente – Solo te afecta a ti, Aquarius.

La niña de agua se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza avergonzada – _¿So- soy la única que le importa eso? Scorpio debe de pensar que soy una loca._

Gray vio como la niña se entristecía y al saber por dónde iba la cosa, se sentó en el suelo con mini Aquarius en sus piernas. Le hizo una figura de hielo que era igual a la Aquarius adulta.

- Sabes, la primera impresión que tuve de ti no fue muy agradable pero creo que me precipité en mi juicio – la niña vio como Gray le daba una sonrisa traviesa y le daba la figura de hielo – Lucy también fue una niña y no era tan desarrollada, y estoy seguro que un día todas las niñas acá presentes serán igual de hermosas que ella.

Las niñas se sonrojaron por sus palabras, inclusive mini Virgo que no se apegaba tan fácil a las personas se le marcaba un pequeño color rojo en su carita. Mientras que los niños presentes tomaron diferentes reacciones entre sí.

Mini Loke, mini Taurus y mini Cancer vieron con desconfianza a la seguridad de las palabras de Gray, mini Sagitarius y mini Capricornio estaban más interesados en otras cosas, el primero en hacer dibujos en la tierra con una ramita y el segundo en leer un nuevo libro, y mini Scorpio miraba algo resentido la cercanía de Gray con mini Aquarius, y veía con recelo como la niña abrazaba maravillada la estatuilla de hielo, en realidad sentía celos, aunque no lo supiera aun.

- Yo solo diré una cosa – mini Capricornio mantuvo su mirada en el libro pero hablaba fuerte para que todos oyeran - ¿Están consientes que los senos son solo grasa extra?

Gray se sonrojo y vio a otro lado al ver que el tema seria más alargado de lo que creía. Es verdad que el intervino y dio su opinión en la conversación pero era más para ayudar a los posibles complejos de las niñas que por de verdad interesarle - _como si no fuera suficiente lo que pase en el tren _- pensó rojo y avergonzado.

00000000000000000000

En otro lado, en una pequeña biblioteca estaban Levy, Laxus y Pantherlily, que este último se había quedado para ser mensajero por si las cosas salían mal. Buscaban algo sobre la situación de los espíritus zodiacales y, si es posible, el cómo revertirlo.

- ¿Encontraron algo? – Pantherlily dejo su libro para acostarse en el suelo, fastidiado de tanto leer. Necesitaba oír noticias positivas para darle ánimos en su búsqueda o el aburrimiento hará que termine durmiéndose.

- Nada – Levy dejo el libro que estaba leyendo para empezar otro – solo encontré algo sobre las transformaciones de los espíritus zodiacales a voluntad ¿Sabían que las emociones fuertes ocasionan que se transformen temporalmente?

Pantherlily negó aburrido y pensó en lo que estaría hacienda Gajeel en este momento, sobre si estaría divirtiéndose peleando con piratas. Aunque no es como si su nueva forma le de muchas ventajas en una batalla. Sonrió divertido al pensar en la bola de pelos en la que se convirtió su compañero, ahora podrá sentir de primera mano lo que es ser un pequeño gato.

Laxus levanto la mirada del libro para ver a Pantherlily echado y a Levy leyendo con sus gafas de lectura mágicas para leer con rapidez y supo que ellos necesitaban un descanso.

- Vayan a comer algo, yo me quedo a aquí a continuar – Pantherlily y Levy vieron a Laxus sin saber qué hacer. Laxus suspiro a la lentitud de ambos – necesitan descansar y aprovechen a echarles una mirada a los niños.

Pantherlily asintió y fue a comer, Levy aun se veía dudosa de irse a comer pero lo que dijo Laxus es cierto, necesitaba descansar su vista o no podrá mantener el ritmo más adelante, al fin y al cabo esa no es la única biblioteca que piensa visitar.

- Te traeré comida, no creo que se quejen si comemos en la biblioteca – Laxus asintió y siguió con su lectura.

00000000000000000

Gray estaba intentando hacer entender a mini Taurus sobre lo malo que es ser un pervertido, pero solo fue desfavorecedor para él cuando el niño saco el tema de su costumbre a desnudarse en todas partes y en todo momento.

- Olvídalo. Ya sé como serás de adulto, no sé por qué me moleste en cambiarlo – susurro la última parte fastidiado. Gray pensó en cómo le haría Lucy para tratar con todos los niños al mismo tiempo, era una proeza y la respetaba por eso - ¿Dónde están Aquarius y Virgo?

Gray vio a todos lados sin ver a las niñas.

Mini Capricornio resoplo y murmuro algo sobre "¿Qué tan despistados pueden ser los de Fairy Tail", para luego señalar por un camino que llevaba a la aldea sin dejar de ver su libro – ellas se fueron hace rato, dijeron algo sobre que el tema ya se volvió muy aburrido y pervertido para su gusto, así que fueron a ver los alrededores.

- Eso es malo, señor Stripper. Ellas ocasionaran un desastre de agua y tierra en la aldea si no son debidamente vigiladas – mini Sagitarius termino de jugar en el suelo y vio a Gray con toda la seriedad posible.

El mago de agua pensó en lo que pasaría si mini Aquarius se molestaba y ocasionaba una inundación como su yo adulta, o la discordia que ocasionaría la actitud de mini Virgo con sus preguntas constantes, irritables y personales…

- Oh, rayos – Gray salió corriendo hacia donde le mostro mini Capricornio, sin darse cuenta que dejo solos a los otros niños, aunque él pensaba que podían cuidarse por sí mismos por un momento mientras buscaba a sus niñas fugitivas.

Lo que no vio fue que a su espalda paso un suceso increíble. Mini Capricornio cerró su libro y lo puso a un lado para después sonreírle a mini Sagitarius.

- Le dijiste eso para no tener a un adulto vigilándonos ¿verdad?

Mini Sagitarius le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió – solo ayude a lo que tú ya estabas planeando.

Mini Capricornio asintió agradecido y volteo a ver a los otros niños zodiacales que en ese momento les prestaban atención a su conversación – Chicos no hay nadie que nos vigile. Quiero que me hagan unos favores.

- ¿Y qué ganamos nosotros a cambio, ebi? – dijo mini Cancer que no prestaba mucho interés en el tema.

Mini Capricornio sonrió mordazmente – cuando terminen, jugaremos a los aventureros… con los villanos de esta isla.

Todos saltaron y se emocionaron a excepción de mini Scorpio y mini Aries que seguían inseguros pero con las siguientes palabras mini Capricornio; "Eso ayudara a Lucy" terminaron convencidos.

- Es un misterio como nadie se ha preguntado alguna vez lo que hace Capricornio cuando no está leyendo – mini Sagitarius miro divertido como todos los niños seguían a mini Capricornio hacia un sendero – me pregunto ¿Cuánto tardaran los adultos en averiguar el sobrenombre de Capricornio?

- ¡Sagitarius tenemos una misión, vamos! – grito mini Capricornio desde lejos.

- ¡Ok, ya voy! "genio demoniaco tras las paginas" – susurro la ultima parte antes de correr tras el gran grupo de exaltados niños.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Please dejen reviews ;)<strong>

**Respuestas a los comentarios**

- ** : **hola, me alegra leer tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y poder oír tus opiniones.

- **Jasuki-chan: **Claro que no, ebi. Con estos niños hay que aprender a la primera. Fue divertido pero no olvides que hay otras mini historias con los otros niños, espero disfrutes el que puse abajo.

- **Larekin1: **no estoy muy segura si tu comentario es positivo o negativo pero me agrada saber lo que piensas, la verdad mi intención nunca fue insultar a los personajes solo trato de seguir el genero que puse romance/humor, el romance aun no se ve porque falta llegar primero a un capitulo especial pero he puesto algunos momentos de Lucy con algunos chicos. Me gusta tu sinceridad solo pido que no saques a relucir algo sobre el manga, no puse ningún aviso sobre spoiler así que los lectores que no han visto el manga leen esta historia, si quieres comentar algo referente a eso entonces encantada acepto que me lo envíes por mensaje privado. :)

**Y aclaro a todos los lectores que no siguen el manga que no esta especificado que Aquarius muere, así que no estén dándole vueltas a ese asunto. Espero disfruten el short ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Mini Aquarius<strong>

- Pero aun no sé cómo no pudieron cuidar a sus niños por unas pocas horas – Erza se cruzo de brazos con indignación – miren a los míos, estuvieron tranquilos todo el tiempo.

Ignoraba la aburrida conversación de los adultos pero al oír a Erza referirse a Taurus y a mí, me hizo temblar con pánico.

**Flashback**

- Bueno Aquarius, vamos a nuestra habitación- Erza se paro y tanto Taurus y como yo le seguimos obedientes, aunque por obvias diferentes razones.

Seguramente la vaca, como había apodado "cariñosamente" a nuestra tutora, había hecho esto a propósito, como venganza por lo de la loca de agua, como apode "cariñosamente" a Juvia.

Entramos en la habitación y Erza se estiro antes de vernos – ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran pero antes tienen que escoger quien dormirá conmigo y quien utilizara la otra cama.

- ¡Yo tengo la otra cama! / ¡Yo dormiré contigo, Muuu~! – Taurus y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

- Bien, están muy bien sincronizados – Erza nos dio una sonrisa – entonces Taurus dormirá conmigo y Aquarius tu tendrás la otra cama.

Ella se fue a buscar algo en su bolso y dándonos la espalda. Yo aproveche para leer mi revista que la vaca me compro, puntos positivos para ella. La revista tenía como título "Women Today", o mujeres del hoy. Era interesante porque había una sección donde aparecían los hombres más famosos y votados por las personas, cada uno de ellos ganaba una categoría en la cual se destacaban y en cada sección habían comentarios de diferentes mujeres que comentaban sobre lo que les atraían más.

- Muu~ ¿Por qué esperar a dormir si podemos aprovechar el ahora? – mire fastidiada como Taurus daba vueltas y bailaba, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a Erza que estaba agachada, buscando en su bolso e ignorando todo a su alrededor.

- Qué molesto, al menos habla en tu mente – susurre asqueada al saber por dónde se dirigían sus palabras.

- ¡Oh, aquí esta! – Erza se paro con un pijama morada con figuras de pasteles en rosa y blanco – al fin podre usarla.

Lo que me afecto fue como le dio un certero cabezazo a Taurus que había saltado para abrazarla, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y sin moverse.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué, ya estás dormido? – Erza sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del niño – Vamos Taurus, que la cama es más suave – Erza se dio la vuelta.

Vi como Taurus se levanto emocionado al oír la palabra "cama" y se acercaba a abrazar a Erza por la espalda.

- ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! – Erza se dio la vuelta y le dio un rodillazo a la cara de Taurus y enviándolo de nuevo al suelo – no puedo dejar la nueva ropa interior que compre y que hace juego con la pijama.

Temblé conmocionada como el suceso pasaba una y otra y otra y otra vez.

- Por cierto Aquarius.

- ¡S- sí! – temblé al ver como Taurus era solo una masa en el suelo, medio muerto.

- No olvides que debes descansar, nos moveremos muchos en los próximos días y necesitarás fuerzas – Erza vio a Taurus y lo levanto para acostarlo en la cama – así como Taurus, bien dormido.

_- Así como_ _Taurus… bien muerto – _pensé con terror – _aun no estoy prepara para enfrentar a un enemigo así._

- B- bien, leeré un poco antes de dormir – _y me asegurare de que estés profundamente dormida y lejos antes._

Sude al sentir a Erza acercarse y pararse atrás mío - ¿Esa es la nueva revista que se hizo popular entre las mujeres?

- S-si – _vete, por favor_.

Vi a Erza echarle un vistazo a una foto y me sobresalte cuando de inmediato se acostó a mi lado - ¡Ese es Jellal! A ver que dicen los comentarios…

- **… ¿Es el hombre que quiero como esposo? – **empezó a leer en voz alta.

Temblé al sentir un aura oscura salir de Erza.

- **… ¿Si me lo encuentro puedo hasta violarlo?**

Ya hiperventilaba por la intensidad de su tenebrosa aura.

- **… ¿Es perfecto para ser el padre de mi hijo? **¿No es interesante Aquarius? Jellal es más que popular, ahora no tendrá que ocultarse todo el tiempo de la ley.

_- ¿P-por qué justamente lee los comentarios sexuales? Por favor mata a esas putas y no a mí._

_- _Aquarius ¿estás bien?

- Aire, tomare un poco de aire – me levante para ir a la puerta.

- Pero aquí tenemos una ventana ¿No es mejor que te refresques ahí? – Erza me vio preocupada, se que no es mala, pero el trauma ya estaba sembrado.

- E- es que necesito un aire diferente – _y las paredes se cierran._

- Bien pero no tardes mucho – asentí débil y abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Leo que tenia la mano levantada en puño y a Virgo que estaba detrás de él.

- Vaya ¿Eres síquica? Justo iba a tocar tu puerta – empuje a Leo y medio cerré la puerta para que Erza no nos oyera.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y sus cuidadores? – fruncí el ceño y tome respiraciones profundas para calmarme.

- Gray esta distraído con los gemelos, no preguntes – Leo me callo antes de abrir la boca – y Virgo me conto que Laxus se quedo dormido. Nos escapamos y estamos buscando a todos para ver quién quiere jugar. Desgraciadamente Capricornio estaba ocupado, tú eres la segunda.

Salir a jugar con ellos sonaba más interesante que volver a ese cuarto "Bien pero no tardes mucho", "pero no tardes muchos", "no tardes mucho", temblé y vi por la ranura de la puerta como Taurus, que parecía un zombi, levantaba la mano para tocar a Erza que estaba a su lado y decir un "Muu~" feliz para luego caer en la inconsciencia.

- Váyanse, tanto Taurus como yo estamos ocupados – ignore sus quejidos y cerré la puerta en sus narices.

- Regresaste rápido – asentí a Erza y me fui a dormir.

Es mejor las pesadillas que la realidad.

**Fin de Flashback**

Saque la revista y me concentre en la lectura, necesitaba distraerme lo más pronto posible. Trate de evitar al tal Jellal, parecía que Erza tenía un radar cuando se trataba de él.

- ¿Taurus también estuvo tranquilo? – la gata llamada Charle miro con desconfianza al niño que estaba admirando a las mujeres que pasaban por la calle.

- Si, ambos estuvieron tranquilos. Aquarius se la paso leyendo su revista y Taurus se durmió poco después de entrar al cuarto.

- _ilusos, si se fijaran mejor notarían que Taurus ve a cualquier mujer excepto a Erza, su trauma evita que mire directamente a los ojos al demonio rojo._

Y por última vez temblé y trague grueso al saber que hay un poder mayor que haga que Taurus no se acerque a una mujer.


End file.
